Twice Upon a Time
by Demolished Thoughts
Summary: La maldición de Pan se esta llevando todo lo que Emma ama, sus padres, sus amigos y la mujer que ama, su amor por Regina forma un bloqueo en contra de la magia de esta y cuando cruza la linea con Henry, su memoria no se borra. Al ver a su madre deshecha en lagrimas Henry intenta alegrarla con un raro caramelo que tenia en su bolsillo, ese caramelo era un frijol magico...
1. The Hard Goodbye

**AN: Bueno, estaba escribiendo un One-Shot cuando me entraron bastantes ideas para este Fic y bueno, al carajo, aqui esta Twice Upon a Time.**

 _"Hail to the King, Baby!"_

 **Ahora, ya saben, el Fic, si les gusta manden Reviews.**

* * *

Capitulo 1: The Hard Goodbye...

Todo estaba perdido. La maldición de Pan estaba arrasando con todo en Storybrook.

Ahora todos se encuentran en el borde del pueblo despidiendoce de la Sheriff y su hijo, son los únicos que no vinieron con el hechizo y pueden dejar el pueblo sin ser afectados, a decir verdad Neal también podría dejarlo, pero ahora que ya todo esta arreglado con su padre, Neal a decidido volver con todos los demás.

Snow con lagrimas en los ojos se acerca a su hija y le coloca un sombrero color pastel sobre la cabeza. -Llevate esto contigo, aunque no me recuerdes del otro lado, quiero que tengas algo mio aunque no lo sepas.- Las lagrimas de Snow corrían rápidamente por su rostro mientras su labio inferior comenzaba a temblar, y comenzaba a llorar aun mas fuerte al saber que este seria el adiós definitivo con su hija. La había perdido durante sus primeros veintiocho años de vida, y ahora que la tuvo durante los últimos dos años con ella, le iba a ser difícil superarlo. No había podido disfrutarla en su infancia y cuando la tenia, la volvía a perder.

Snow se volteo y abrazo fuertemente a su esposo. David la abrazo con un brazo y estiro el otro para colocar su mano sobre el hombro de Emma. -Tu siempre seras mi pequeña Emma.- Dijo este con una orgullosa sonrisa en el rostro.

Emma no lo aguanto mas y se lanzo a abrazar a sus padres. -Los voy a extrañar mucho. Mamá. Papá.- Emma los apretó fuertemente contra su cuerpo. -Desearía poder cruzar la linea y aun saber que encontré a mis padres y que me aman.- Emma también comenzó a llorar.

Después de unos minutos abrazados, se separaron.

David y Snow se colocaron detrás de Regina quien se seguía despidiendo de Henry.

Leroy, Ruby, Belle y Neal se acercaron a Emma.

-Buena suerte allí afuera hermana.- Se despidió Leroy mientras le entregaba un diamante de recuerdo. -De parte de nosotros siete.- Dijo mientras todos los otros enanos saludaban.

-Gracias.-

Belle se acerco y se abrazo a Emma. -Esta luego Emma, puedo sentir que en algún momento nos volveremos a encontrar.-

-Adiós Belle.-

Ahora Ruby se acerco. -Eres mi ahijada pero también fuiste mi hermana y mejor amiga desde que llegaste aquí Emma, que te vaya bien en tu nueva vida.-

-Yo también te digo lo mismo Rubs.- Se abrazaron fuertemente.

Neal fue el ultimo en acercarse. -Nos veremos en otro tiempo Emma, perdón por no querer ir con ustedes.-

-Eso no importa Neal.-

-Bueno, creo que este es el adiós Emma.- Con una sonrisa se abrazaron.

-Cuida de tu padre mientras se pone senil y mandon.- Rumpelstiltskin le dio una mirada a Emma por su comentario.

-Para eso esta Belle. Yo tal vez me conseguiré una princesa para que haga lo mismo conmigo.- Emma golpeo amistosamente el brazo de Neal en señal de despedida.

Regina por fin se separo de Henry y les dio lugar a Snow y David para que se despidieran de su nieto. Regina se acerco lentamente a Emma y se paro frente a ella.

Aun con los ojos rojos por tanto llorar Regina mantuvo el contacto visual con Emma. -Señorita Swan, espero que cuide de nuestro hijo... es su responsabilidad que el...- Regina no podía parar de llorar mientras hablaba, todo esto de despedirse le estaba destrozando el corazón. -..Que el...-

Emma no aguanto ver a Regina de esta forma y se lanzo a abrazar a Regina. -Todo estará bien Regina, cuidare de Henry casi como si fuera tu, lo mantendré siempre a salvo y veré que se convierta en alguien de bien, y todas las cosas que tu quieras Regina.- _Lo triste es, que la única vez que estoy tan cerca de ti, es la vez en la que tengo que decirte adiós._

Regina devolvió el abrazo, nunca se había sentido tan a gusto con la rubia. -Gracias Emma, espero que crezca para ser tan valiente como tu.-

El abrazo duro unos segundos mas hasta que Regina se separo con la excusa de secarse las lagrimas que le nublaban la vista.

El hechizo de pan estaba a unos escasos docientos metros del borde del pueblo, el tiempo se agotaba.

-Henry cariño, acercate, es hora.- Regina llamo a Henry mientras se colocaba sobre una rodilla. Henry se acerco a ella con los ojos hinchados por las lagrimas. Regina coloco dos dedos sobre cada lado de las sienes de Henry y una pequeña luz violeta comenzó a emanar de estos. -Estas son tus nuevas memorias Henry, entraran en efecto y borraran las viejas ni bien cruces la linea..-

Henry sonrió antes de abrazar a su madre. -Te amo Mamá.-

Regina abrazo fuertemente a su hijo. -Y yo a ti Henry.-

Se soltaron y Regina se coloco de pie para dirigirse a Emma ahora. -Emma...- fue interrumpida por la misma.

-Espera Regina hay algo que tengo que decirte antes de partir.- Dijo Emma mientras en un momento de valentía tomaba a Regina de las muñecas.

-¿Y que es tan importante que tuvo que esperar hasta el ultimo momento para decírmelo señorita Swan?- Dijo Regina fría y sin sentimientos, no quería hacer ni mas larga, ni mas dolorosa esta despedida.

-Ehm...Ehm...Ehm...- Emma no encontraba palabras para expresarse, y si no encontrabas las palabras para expresarte, la siguiente mejor cosa para hacer, era actuar. Emma tiro de las muñecas de Regina para luego tomarla de la cintura y el cuello, y seguidamente colocar suavemente sus labios sobre los de la morena. Cuando se separo dio dos pasos hacia atrás y luego se quedo mirando el suelo.

Emma estaba avergonzada, sabia que había una gran posibilidad que Regina rechazara sus sentimientos.

Sintió como Regina se acercaba nuevamente y con la punta de los dedos levantaba su mentón, _bueno por lo menos no voy a recordar que hice esto y_ _que luego_ _me rechazo_ , Emma miro lentamente en los ojos de Regina, para luego ser sorprendida con los labios de esta uniéndose con los suyos.

Emma tomo a Regina por la cintura mientras Regina la tomaba del cuello y juntas profundizaban el beso.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver como de ambas mujeres se desprendía la ola de energía y fuerza del conocido beso del verdadero amor. El poder del poderoso beso retraso un poco las oscuras nubes de la maldición, pero no fue lo suficientemente poderoso como para detenerlo. Snow simplemente sonreía con tristeza desde el pecho de David, le alegraba que su hija halla encontrado el amor verdadero, incluso si era en Regina, pero le entristecía que apenas lo encontrara se tuviera que despedir de ella.

El beso de ambas mujeres duro un tiempo mas, después de todo sabian que este seria el primer y ultimo beso que compartirían. Después de dejar la lengua de una bailar unos instantes con la de la otra, Emma y Regina se separaron. Emma rodeaba a Regina por la cintura y Regina hacia lo mismo con el cuello de Emma.

La rubia fue la primera en hablar. -Te amo Regina, perdona por no haberlo dicho antes.- Emma tenia lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, las cuales Regina seco con su mano enguantada.

-Yo también Emma.- Se miraron romanticamente a los ojos mientras Regina subía lenta y dolorosamente sus manos hacia las sienes de Emma. -Perdoname también.-

Regina no lo sabia, pero todos los recuerdos que ella pensaba estaba implantando en la cabeza de Emma, solo estaban cayendo en la nada, ya que Emma los estaba rechazando, aunque ella no lo supiera tampoco. El profundo deseo de Emma de no olvidar su amor por la morena creo un bloqueo mágico entre los recuerdos que Regina esta intentando implantar en su mente y la misma.

Cuando Regina termino, las dos se miraron con ojos tristes, ambas acercaron sus bocas para besarse, pero se detuvieron al darse cuenta que si lo hacían, los recuerdos que Regina pensaba le había colocado se borrarían por el beso del verdadero amor. Regina simplemente como despedida coloco un suave beso sobre la frente de Emma.

Lentamente la alcaldesa de Storybrook dio dos pasos hacia atrás mientras Emma y Henry subían al auto amarillo de la Sheriff y se marchaban lentamente sin mirar atrás. Si miraban hacia atrás, hubieran querido quedarse, pero no podrían, uno de los padres de Henry se tendría que quedar con el, el no era parte del Bosque Encantado, ni tampoco de la maldición, si se quedaba en el pueblo cuando la maldición lo cubriera todo, todos habrían desaparecido a excepción de él, quien se quedaría parado solo en medio de la nada, la nada donde antes solía existir un pueblo llamado Storybrook, Emma y Neal eran los únicos que sabian como vivir en el otro mundo, así que ella seria la que se quedaría con Henry en este mundo, ya que Neal quería quedarse con su padre.

Regina vio con animo fúnebre como lentamente se marchaba el auto con su familia dentro, mientras las violentas nubes grises de la maldición de Pan comenzaba a cubrirlos, Regina pudo sentir como Snow y David colocaban sus manos sobre sus hombros, ellos también estaban bastante dolidos por la perdida.

* * *

Emma veía en su espejo retrovisor como lentamente el pueblo y la gente que aprendió a amar desaparecían lentamente en una nube gris con relámpagos verdes que ella sola podía ver. Ya habían cruzado la linea y Henry había perdido sus viejas memorias, o eso es lo que parecía ya que había parado de llorar.

Emma conducía lentamente mientras miraba como el letrero de Bienvenidos a Storybrook era tragado y luego como la aglomeración de violentas nubes desaparecían en el fino aire sin dejar rastros de que en algún momento Storybrook existió.

Emma lo volvió a pensar, _Storybrook_ , claramente algo tendría que haber salido mal con el hechizo de Regina ya que ella recordaba todo y a todos La peor tortura para alguien que sabe y recuerda algo, es que nadie mas lo recuerde.

Ella nunca tuvo nada, ahora que lo tenia todo, todo se le escapaba de entre los dedos, lo único que le quedaba era Henry. Lo había perdido todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sus padres, sus amigos, a Regina. Los recuerdos invadieron la mente de Emma obligandola a detener el auto para poder llorar.

-Mamá ¿Que sucede?- Henry la miro preocupado y confundido, su madre había detenido el auto para luego deshacerse en lagrimas sobre el volante, algo estaba mal.

Emma se volteo a mirarlo, Henry tenia los ojos rojos por sus viejas lagrimas, pero ya no lucia triste, ni nada, _claro, el ya lo había olvidado todo, no tenia ninguna razón por la cual llorar_. -Nada, nada, chico... solo necesito algo de aire.- Emma se bajo del auto y se sentó a un costado de la carretera.

Henry se bajo del auto y se sentó junto a su madre. -Mamá enserio, ¿Que sucede? Jamas te vi llorar, por nada. La verdad es que nunca te vi llorar en toda mi vida.-

-No es nada Henry.- Repitió Emma mientras se secaba la nariz y las mejillas con la manga de su cazadora.

Henry rebusco en sus bolsillos hasta que saco una barra de chocolate del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta. -Toma Ma, te animara un poco.- Emma tomo el chocolate entre sus manos antes de sonreírle a su hijo.

Se sentaron en silencio a un lado de la ruta mientras compartían la barra de chocolate, hasta que Henry decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Este es el lugar, no?-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Donde te dejaron, por eso es que llorabas.-

-Mas o menos Henry.- Emma se abrazo a su hijo mientras le acariciaba un hombro y se acababa la barra de chocolate de un solo bocado.

-HEY, tenias que darme un poco a mi, no era solo para ti.-

-Fue tu culpa chico, sabes que amo el chocolate.-

-Entonces haz galletas cuando lleguemos a nuestra nueva casa.-

-Yo nunca he hecho...- _Oh cierto las nuevas memorias de Henry._ -Esta bien chico haré algunas como prueba, ya olvide la receta.-

-Pero si las hiciste la semana pasada.- _Voy a matar a Regina._

-Bueno, bueno ya. Las haré y punto.-

-Genial Mamá.- Henry abrazo a Emma con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. -Haber si tengo algo mas.- Henry volvió a revisar sus bolsillos. -Haber tengo... una moneda, un moneda canadiense, no se de donde la saque, dos mentas y WOW.- En la mano derecha de Henry estaban las dos monedas y las dos mentas junto a un caramelo bastante especial, que brillaba en un color azul mientras en su interior varios colores bailaban lentamente. -Parece un caramelo especial del Candy Crush.- Henry tomo el caramelo con su mano izquierda y lo arrojo en su boca.

Emma vio justo a tiempo el "caramelo" que tenia su hijo. -Henry detente.- Henry ya lo había metido en su boca.

Emma salto a la acción lo mas rápido posible, tomo a Henry por las mejillas y las apretó con su mano izquierda para obligarlo a abrir la boca, mientras con su otra mano pescaba el "caramelo" de la boca de Henry.

-Un frijol mágico.- Exclamo bajo.

Henry tocio. -Mamá cual es tu problema es un simple caramelo.- Dijo Henry mientras se masajeaba las mejillas.

Emma no lo escucho. -Estamos cerca de donde me encontraron.- Pensó fuerte Emma mientras se rascaba la barbilla. -HENRY SUBE AL AUTO AHORA.- Emma corrió a su auto.

-Mamá ¿Que esta sucediendo?- Henry se estaba asustando por la actitud de su madre.

-Iremos por tu madre.- Dijo Emma mientras encendía el auto.

-¿QUE? ¿DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO?-

-Iremos por Regina.-Emma dio reversa y giro el auto, para luego acelerar.

-¿QUIEN ES REGINA? ¿MA ESTAS SEGURA QUE ESTAS BIEN? Me estas asustando.-

-Ya lo entenderás.- Emma desacelero un poco mientras buscaba una entrada al bosque. -LA MEMORIA. Claro.- Dijo mientras apuntaba a Henry.

-¿Mamá?-

-Henry quieres pruebas de las cosas que estoy diciendo.-

-Si es posible.-

-Busca en la maleta roja, dentro encontraras un joyero en el cual hay algunas cosas, no le prestes atención a nada, solo toma la tapa y encontraras un fondo falso en esta. La escondí de tal manera que ni siquiera yo la encontrara, solo la mantuve para tener algún recuerdo aunque no tuviera memorias.- Emma encontró un pequeño pasaje entre los arboles por el cual su auto podría pasar.

Henry raramente hizo lo que se le ordeno y de la maleta roja del asiento trasero saco el joyero, le quito la tapa y comenzó a buscar alguna forma de sacar el fondo falso.

-Rompelo en dos.-

Henry partió la tapa y observo como una pequeña memoria SD se deslizaba desde entre la tapa verdadera y el fondo falso.

-¿Una SD?-

-Si toma.- Emma le alcanzo su celular a Henry. -Cambiale la memoria.- Henry cambio las memorias. -Ahora busca y mira las fotos, mientras yo preparo algunas cosas por que ya llegamos.- Emma salio del auto y se dirigió a la puerta trasera.

Henry miro a su alrededor, ahora el auto estaba estacionado en medio de un claro con un árbol hueco como centro, mientras su madre sacaba algunas cosas de algunas maletas y las colocaba en un bolso.

Tomo el teléfono y grande fue su sorpresa cuando cuando comenzó a revisar las fotos. Las fotos eran de el y su madre, con personas que el no conocía, algunas con una mujer de cabello corto y un hombre rubio, los dos siempre salían sonrientes en las fotos, otra con una mujer alta, con un mechón rojo en el cabello abrazándolo por la espalda y otras con la misma mujer y una abuela o su madre; el resto de las fotos eran parecidas solo que con otras personas y distintas situaciones, como tomando un chocolate caliente con un hombre con barba candado o otra con el vestido de traje junto a un hombre con el cabello gris y una chica de vestido azul con algunos libros en sus brazos. Todas las fotos confundieron un poco mas a Henry, algunas databan de hace unos días o el año pasado, una lo mostraba a el abrazando por el cuello a su madre y a otra mujer mientras arriba de ellos había un cartel que decía "Feliz Día de Las Madres", el no recordaba nada, ninguno de esos acontecimientos de las fotos, tampoco los lugares donde fueron sacadas, ni ninguna de las personas en ellas excepto su madre. Luego las cosas se pusieron bastante mas raras había bastantes fotos de él en varias edades en los brazos de la misma mujer que estaba en la foto de "el día de las madres" la unica cosa que cambiaba de foto a foto era el cabello de la mujer, que parecía nunca envejecer.

Henry fue sacado de su trance con las fotos por la voz de su madre. -HENRY BAJATE DEL AUTO YA ES HORA.- Henry se bajo del auto confundido por lo que había visto.

-Mamá ¿Que significan estas fotos?- Henry le mostró el teléfono a Emma.

Emma tomo el teléfono de la mano de Henry y se lo guardo en el bolsillo. -Nuestro pasado.- Emma saco su arma, la cargo y la coloco en su cintura. -Ahora iremos a recuperarlo.- Emma tomo unos cargadores de mas y se los guardo, dos en el bolsillo interno de su cazadora, y uno en cada bolsillo trasero de sus apretados pantalones

-¿Para que cargaste tu arma?- Dijo un poco temeroso Henry, se estaba asustando de la forma que estaba actuando su madre.

-Es un lugar peligroso al que vamos.- Continuo Emma mientras guardaba una navaja en su bota. -Ahora Henry, necesito que confíes en mi.-

-Confió en ti Ma, pero dime que es lo que vas a hacer.-

-Vamos a buscar a nuestra familia.- Finalizo Emma mientras sacaba el frijol mágico de su bolsillo y lo lanzaba al árbol hueco. -Si esto funciona como creo, esto nos llevara directamente a la habitación del armario.-

-¿De que estas hablando aho... WOOOOOW- Henry fue interrumpido por el portal azul que se abrió en el árbol por el frijol que arrojo Emma en este. -Y YO CASI ME TRAGO ESA COSA.-

-Henry toma el bolso y dame la mano.- Henry tomo el bolso. Emma se saco el sombrero que le dio su madre y se lo coloco a Henry. -Ahora necesito que pienses en mi, si piensas en otra cosa u otro lugar podrías terminar en cualquier otro lado.- Tomados de la mano se acercaron lentamente al portal. -Listo.- Henry trago saliva y luego acintio. -Cuando diga YA, saltas.-

-Esta bien. Esto esta bastante loco, pero bien.-

-YA.- De la mano, saltaron juntos dentro del portal.

* * *

 **AN: Soooo... I gotcha on my net amis?** _(la peor analogia que se me pudo ocurrir_ _por que le tengo miedo a las arañas)_ **Bueno este fue el primer capitulo de Twice Upon a Time, si les gusto, manden Reviews** _(ya saben como amo los Reviews)_ **, mandenlos cortos, largos, medianos, saludenme, critiquenme, diganme lo que quieran, pero quiero saber que es lo que les parece el fic, tal vez publique otro capitulo antes del siguiente 7 DIAS que va a estar explosivo, se van a enterar de como comenzo la relación entre Luna y Elizabeth, so au revoir 'till next time and remenber to Fav and Follow, and if you are not tired of me, go to my profile and read moi other fics.**

 _"I went away to see an old friend o 'mine, His sister came over she was out of her mind, She said Jesus had a twin who don´t know anything about sin, She was laughing like crazy of the trouble I'm in, Her eyes light were dancing, she is insane, Her brother says: "she is just a bitch with a golden chain", She keeps coming closer saying: "I can fell it in my bone, Schizophrenia, is taking me home."_


	2. And The Rough Hello

**AN: Hello again. Estoy de regreso con el segundo capitulo antes de publicar un nuevo capitulo de 7 DIAS because I want you to ask for more and more, you will be a jonkie of my Fics.**

 _"Dial "M" for Motherfucker."_

 **Ante ustedes el Fic.**

* * *

Capitulo 2: ...And The Rough Hello.

Regina vio como las nubes de la maldición oscura se dispersaban lentamente, seguía parada en la misma habitación del castillo blanco.

Regina vio confundida hacia todos lados, _no tendría que haber pasado algo_. Regina sabia que algo había cambiado, no sabia que, pero algo cambio.

Poso sus ojos sobre sus soldados que estaban rodeando a Charming. Entonces se dio cuenta, sus soldados y Charming estaban vestidos con raras ropas y mirando confundidos hacia todos lados.

Rodeado por tres soldados de Regina, dos hombres y una mujer, Charming estaba apoyado contra una pared sosteniéndose el abdomen por la herida que le habían causado.

-¿No tendría que...- Regina fue interrumpida por Charming que estaba sentado contra la pared sosteniendo su espada defensivamente.

-ESTE ES TU GRAN MALDICIÓN OSCURA REGINA, UN MALDITO CAMBIO DE VESTUARIO Y UN CORTE DE CABELLO PARA TODO EL REINO, ¿POR ESTO ES QUE MANDE A MI HIJA A OTRO MUNDO?- Grito desde el suelo Charming con lagrimas en los ojos.

Regina bajo la mirada y vio su propio raro atuendo, tanteo sus bolsillos y saco un espejo de uno de estos, observo su reflejo en este y vio como su cabello estaba mas corto y diferente.

-RESPONDEME, ¿ES POR ESTO QUE TUVE QUE PERDER A MI HIJA?- Grito Charming lleno de ira mientras se paraba dificultosamente con su espada en mano.

-¿Que hacemos mi reina?- pregunto la mujer mientras mantenía a Charming en su lugar apuntándole con la espada.

Regina se volvió a mirar en el espejo, le gustaba el atuendo, pero no era apropiado para la ocasión, giro las muñecas y después de que una arremolinada nube violeta la rodeara volvió a estar vestida en uno de sus glamorosos, estilizados y extra escotados trajes con una corona sobre la cabeza. -Mucho mejor.- Dijo mientras se acomodaba el cabello mirándose en el pequeño espejo, cuando termino, miro nuevamente a sus soldados. -Acabenlo.-

David ataco rápidamente para defenderse, eran tres contra uno. Los tres detuvieron su espada al mismo tiempo y en un movimiento sincronizado, giraron sus espadas y despojaron a Charming de la suya. Todos juntos prepararon sus espadas para empalar a Charming contra la pared. -Ultimas palabras Prin...- Todos giraron su vista hacia el armario hecho con el árbol mágico, de este estaba comenzando a salir una brillante luz azul; el armario había sido creado para enviar a la princesa a otro mundo, para salvarla de la maldición y que dentro de veintiocho años volviera a salvarlos a todos, no estaba previsto que hiciera nada mas. Por eso todos clavaron la mirada en el armario esperando que sucediera algo ya que cada vez la luz se volvía mas fuerte.

La puerta del armario se abrió estruendosamente.

Disparados por la puerta salieron una mujer rubia en chaqueta de cuero roja y un niño con un sombrero pastel.

* * *

Emma se levanto del suelo y vio hacia delante. A la izquierda estaba Regina vestida como la Evil Queen que era antes, y a la derecha estaban. -¿Notch? ¿Sr y Sra Hedestad?- Notch, uno de los gorilas que trabajaba en el Rabbit Hole estaba parado con espada en mano junto al Señor y la Señora Hedestad, también con espada en mano, quienes se estaban mirando las doradas alianzas que tenían en sus manos izquierdas después de que Emma los llamara Señor y Señora; los tres estaban apuntando a David con sus espadas, David estaba herido, se notaba por la forma en la cual sostenía su abdomen y la mancha de sangre en su camisa blanca. Todos miraban confundidos hacia donde estaban ella y Henry.

Luego Regina hablo. -Maten a Charming y capturen para interrogación a la mujer y al niño.-

-¿QUE?- Grito Emma.

Los soldados de Regina tomaron fuertemente sus espadas. -SI MI REINA.- Dijeron al unisono.

Emma hizo un movimiento rápido para desenfundar su pistola, pero no llego, Notch predijo el movimiento y cargo en contra de ella para detenerla. Emma ya había peleado con Notch en el pasado; cuando el idiota intento pasarse de mano con una chica; era grande así que sus movimientos eran predecibles. Emma se movió rápidamente hacia la derecha y recibió la embestida de Notch con un codazo en la cara del hombre, Emma aprovecho esto y le saco la espada de la mano.

Notch, con su nariz sangrando, y sin su espada, intento golpearla con los puños, Emma esquivo los primeros golpes y de un solo movimiento con la espada, le corto la mano izquierda. -Tu te lo buscaste idiota.- Notch se sostenía la muñeca sangrante con la otra mano.

-MALDITA...- Emma le cerro la boca de una patada en la entrepierna, cuando Notch quedo de rodillas Emma lo pateo en la cara dejándolo inconsciente.

David intento aprovechar la distracción de la rubia e intento quitarle la espada a la Sra. Hedestad. Esta se dio cuenta y lo barrio de una patada en los tobillos al suelo.

-PAPÁ.- Grito Emma al ver como David se tomaba de su herida en el abdomen.

Emma quiso correr a ayudarlo, pero el Sr Hedestad se interpuso. -Oh no muñeca.-

El Sr Hedestad levanto su espada en el aire para dar su ataque, Emma se movió rápido y lo agarro por la muñeca mientras clavaba su espada en la pierna de este atravezandola de lado a lado. -Oh no tu idiota.- Emma soltó la espada y lo golpeo en el rostro. -Enseñas geografía, así que supongo que ya conoces el suelo.- El Sr Hedestad golpeo fuertemente su cabeza con el suelo.

-MAMÁ CUIDADO.- Henry grito detrás de ella.

Emma vio como la Sra Hedestad corría hacia ella con la espada. Emma se apuro y arranco la espada de la pierna del esposo de esta, y la levanto con lo justo para apenas llegar a chocarla frente a su rostro con la de la otra mujer.

Emma nunca estudio para caballero y ya de por si peleaba bastante sucio. Levanto la pierna y pateo en el pecho a la Sra Hedestad para alejarla un poco. Con la distancia que dejo entre ambas, Emma aprovecho y saco su pistola. -¿Que pasa Cat? Ayer me recibiste con té y escones, pero hoy me recibes con una espada a la mitad de la cara e hiriendo a mi padre, estas un poco bipolar Cat.- Dijo Emma mientras apuntaba a la Sra Hedestad con su arma.

-¿De que diablos hablas? ¿Acaso estas loca? ¿Crees que vas a ganarle a la mejor caballero de la reina con tu palito?- Regina la miraba con una sonrisa orgullosa con lo brazos cruzados desde la otra punta de la habitación.

-Este palito hace Boom, y te va a arrancar la cabeza si no bajas ahora tu espada.- La Sr Hedestad no hizo caso y se posiciono para atacar. Emma tomo esto como una amenaza y bajo el martillo del arma.

-Te lo advierto...- La señora Hedestad dio un paso adelante.

Emma levanto el arma y efectuó un disparo al techo. El estruendo del arma asusto a todos. -Animate a dar otro paso.- Emma apunto nuevamente a la cabeza de la Sra Hedestad.

-POR LA REINA.- Pero esta avanzo de todas formas cargando con toda contra Emma.

Esta estaba a dos pasos de una Emma que la esperaba con su espada alzada cuando desapareció en una nube de humo violeta, para luego aparecer de igual manera detrás de Regina.

-¿QUE?- Pregunto confundida mientras bajaba su espada.

-Eres una gran persona, no morirás.- Dijo Regina.

-Pero yo la hubiese matado por usted mi reina.- Dijo sorprendida la Sra Hedestad mientras se colocaba junto a Regina.

-No discutas y no te entrometas.- Dijo Regina mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de la mujer.

-Si mi Reina.- La señora Hedestad dio dos pasos hacia atrás mientras Regina avanzo uno hacia Emma.

-¿Quien eres tú?- Dijo Regina con voz autoritaria hacia Emma.

-¿Acaso, no me recuerdas Regina?-

Regina creo una bola de fuego en su mano. -¿COMO OSAS A LLAMARME POR MI NOMBRE? SOY LA REINA Y TE REFIERES A MI COMO TAL.- Grito antes de lanzarla con furia hacia Emma.

Esta la esquivo fácilmente movimiento la cabeza a un costado. Después _de dos años_ _esquivándolas_ _un_ _a_ _se acostumbra_. -Regina, ¿Que sucedió?-

-Pregunte ¿Quien eres tú?- Dijo Regina mientras creaba otra bola de fuego.

-Soy Emma, ¿Acaso no me recuerdas en nada?- Regina negó con la cabeza. -¿No recuerdas a Henry?, nuestro hijo.- Regina vio al chico que estaba parado junto a Emma, quien también la miraba un poco confundido. -¿No recuerdas que nos amamos Regina?- Regina volvió a negar. Eso le dolió mucho a Emma. -Papá ¿Que sucedió?- Le pregunto Emma a David quien la miro muy sorprendido.

-¿Emma...?- Fue lo único que salio de su boca, por la sorpresa.

-TU ERES LA SALVADORA.- grito Regina mientras arrojaba otra bola de fuego a Emma.

Emma, como al igual que con la anterior la volvió a esquivar. -Regina ¿Que es lo ultimo que recuerdas?- Pregunto Emma mientras se comenzaba a acercar lentamente a Regina.

-Lanzar la maldición oscura para quitarle los finales felices a todos estos idiotas, la profecía decía que dentro de veintiocho años vendrías, pero se adelanto. Y YO TAMBIEN ME ADELANTARE EN DESTRUIRTE.- Regina le lanzo dos bolas de fuego.

Emma esquivo una y obstruyo la otra con la espada mientras avanzaba. -Regina no se que esta...- Bola de fuego. -...ocurriendo.- Otra. -Pero por alguna razón ustedes perdieron la memoria de los últimos dos... O tal vez treinta años.- Otra bola de fuego. -Tal vez esto les ayude a recuperar la memoria.- Otra bola de fuego a corta distancia que Emma esquivo mientras arrojaba su espada al suelo y daba dos largos pasos hacia Regina quien estaba formando otra bola en su mano izquierda.

Regina termino de formar la bola de fuego y estaba lista para lanzarla, cuando Emma coloco su mano sobre la bola, para extinguir las llamas y luego seguir de largo para entrelazar sus dedos con los de la mano de Regina.

Regina estaba sorprendida por el poder de la rubia para poder apagar las llamas de su mano sin quemarse, y no se percato de como la rubia estaba a escasos centímetros de su cara, si no hasta que esta la beso.

La Reina bajo la guardia ante el sorpresivo, suave y hermoso beso que le estaba dando la rubia hija de sus peores enemigos.

Emma comenzó a profundizar un poco el beso al no ver ninguna resistencia de parte de Regina, poco a poco movió su mano libre hasta su cintura y luego soltó la otra para llevarla a su mejilla.

Todos miraban sorprendidos esto. Henry ya estaba bastante sorprendido de la habilidad de pelea de su madre, sabia que el trabajo de caza recompensas era algo peligroso y difícil, pero no sabia que su madre supiera pelear de esa forma, también estaba un poco sorprendido por las cosas que decía su madre sobre que el hombre sangrando en el suelo era el padre de ella y sobre que la mujer arrojando bolas de fuego era su pareja, esa era la misma mujer que había visto en las fotografiás y ese hombre era el que aparecía en las fotos con la mujer de pelo corto.

David desde el suelo, seguía perdiendo sangre y estaba mas o menos pálido, pero enpalidecio mas, cuando su supuesta hija; la cual hace solo minutos había enviado a otro mundo como un bebe y ahora volvió bastante mayor y con un hijo propio; esquivando bolas de fuego por parte de Regina, se acerco a ella y la beso profundamente o mas bien la sigue besando ahora.

Cateryn Hedestad; como la conoce Emma; o mas bien Margareth Linter, como es conocida por todos, uno de los soldados de élite de la Reina, estaba completamente sorprendida que esa mujer se hubiera atrevido a desafiar a su reina y que ademas tuviese el descaro de besarla en su presencia.

Emma separo lentamente de los labios de Regina y apoyo su frente contra la de esta. -Dime Gina, ¿Ahora me recuerdas?- pregunto Emma mientras acariciaba un mechón del cabello de Regina.

Regina se vio hipnotizada por los labios de la otra mujer que la hacia sentir muy rara por dentro, _como cuando Daniel..._. Regina quedo paralizada observando los ojos y los labios de la hija de sus enemigos.

Las dos quedaron atrapadas en ese momento que para ellas fue eterno aun con el poco tiempo que duro.

Emma sintió una mano contra su pecho. -ALEJATE DE LA REINA.- Fue Margareth quien la empujo fuertemente lejos de la Regina y ahora tenia la punta de su espada apoyada contra su barbilla. -TU MALDITA SUCIA...- Margareth no pudo terminar su frase ya que Regina agito las muñecas y los desapareció a ella y a sus soldados en una nube violeta.

-REGINA.- Grito Emma mientras intentaba tomar un podo del humo violeta que quedo como residuo en el aire.

-Hey Má, derrotaste a la bruja, no de la forma convencional, pero... di algo cool.- Dijo Henry mientras se acercaba a David quien seguía intentando sentarse.

-Ahora no Henry.- Emma seguía parada donde estaba Regina.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Es grave la herida?- Henry estaba hablando con David que seguía en el suelo.

-¡PAPÁ!- Emma corrió a David que seguía tirado en el suelo.

-Emma... ¿Co-co-como?- Tartamudeaba este, estaba perdiendo bastante sangre.

-No hables, ahora te lo explicare todo, ahora dejame que te revise, no se bien que esta pasando, pero te diré todo lo que se después.- Emma saco la navaja de su bota y abrió la camisa de David. -Demonios esto es grave, no se podrá arreglar con un par de vendas...- Emma pasaba su mano sobre la herida.

-Solo dejame Emma, ya no hay salvación... para mi, moriré desangrado antes de que llegue el hada azul... o alguien para salvarme.- David comenzó a toser sangre.

-No hables de esa forma David.- Emma se tomaba fuertemente del cabello mientras pensaba fuertemente alguna forma de salvar a su padre.

-Me alegra haberte conocido cariño y a ti también Henry.- Se despedía David mientras cerraba lentamente los ojos.

-NO, NO, NO, MANTENTE DESPIERTO MALDICIÓN.- Gritaba Emma mientras agitaba a su padre. David habría lentamente los ojos. -Magia, curación, ¡Eso es!- Emma coloco sus manos sobre la herida de David y comenzó a lanzar pequeños rayos de luz blanco. -Piensa, piensa en los tejidos uniéndose, en las células rearmándose, miralos con la magia, y miralos armarse nuevamente.- Emma tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras la luz que salia de sus manos se volvía mas brillante.

El color volvió al rostro de David. -Mamá, Mamá ya esta bien, ya no sangra, la herida ya no esta, WOW ¿Desde cuando tienes magia?-

-Emma, ¿Que es lo que sucedió? Recuerdo llevarte al ropero para salvarte de la maldición de Regina, eras solo una bebe recién nacida. ¿Que paso? Cuando las nubes de la maldición pasaron, todos estábamos vestidos con esas ropas raras y luego tu saliste volando del ropero. Y peleaste, y... y... Y BESASTE A REGINA. OH DEMONIOS TU MADRE VA A MORIRSE CUANDO SE ENTERE DE ESO.- David abrió ampliamente los ojos cuando recordó a Snow. -DEMONIOS SNOW.- David se paro rápidamente del suelo y tomo una espada. -Hay que ir por tu madre Emma.

Emma guardo el cuchillo en su bota, tomo fuertemente su pistola y tomo una espada. -Henry toma el bolso con las cosas.-

Henry tomo el bolso. -¿Mamá que esta sucediendo? ¿Donde estamos?-

-Ahora lo explico, primero hay que ir con MM-

-Emma, Henry, siganme, encontraremos a Snow.-

Comenzaron a correr por los pasillos del castillo, deshaciéndose de los soldados de Regina que quedaran.

* * *

Regina apareció en su recamara todavía con Margareth frente a ella protegiéndola con su espada y su cuerpo; los otros dos soldados estaban noqueados en el suelo aun.

-Mi Reina ¿Se encuentra bien?- Pregunto preocupada Margareth.

-Si.- Regina se tomaba la frente, las cosas estaban muy confusas en su cabeza. -Llama a los guardias para que los lleven a la enfermería y luego retirate necesito un tiempo a solas.-

-Esta segura, la veo un poco confundida ¿Esa descortés mujer no le hizo nada mi Reina?-

-Te dije que estoy bien, no contradigas mis palabras y ve a buscar a alguien para que los lleve fuera de aquí están manchando el suelo con sangre.-

Margareth se paro recta y saludo a Regina como un soldado. -Si mi Reina.-

Cuando la mujer salio, Regina se sentó frente a su espejo mientras se masajeaba las sienes. -Emma... Emma Swan... Señorita Swan... ¿Como es que se eso si nunca dijo su apellido? Algo salio mal, no se que es, ¿Que salio mal? ¿Por que las ropas raras? ¿Por que estaría yo enamorada de la hija de mis enemigos? Era solo una bebé cuando Charming la coloco en el ropero, pero cuando todo cambio, salio adulta y con un niño.- Regina comenzó a jalarse el cabello. -¿QUE DIABLOS ESTA SUCEDIENDO?- Regina comenzó a pensar en todo lo que paso en estos últimos minutos y sin darse cuenta llevo sus dedos a sus labios.

Por alguna razón a su mente llego la imagen de una extraña carroza amarilla.

* * *

 **AN: En el siguiente iremos por Snow y veremos como reacciona ante lo que tenga que contarle Charming, ademas de alguna que otra sorpresa, ¿Si todos están en el mismo lugar donde estaban cuando la maldición oscura ocurrió? ¿Donde estará Neal? Después del siguiente capitulo de 7 DIAS se vendrán otro dos capítulos.**

 _"Clearly I remember, Pickin' on the boy, Seemed a harmless little fuck, But we unleashed a lion, Gnashed his teeth And bit the recess lady's breast.  
How could I forget, And he hit me with a surprise left, My jaw left hurting, Dropped wide open, Just like the day, Oh, like the day I heard.  
Daddy didn't give affection, no! And the boy was something that mommy wouldn't wear, King Jeremy The Wicked, Ruled his world."_


	3. Mommy s Know Better

**AN: Hey, hey, hey, ya volví con mas de este fic, ahora veremos que sucede en el camino a encontrarse con Mami Snow y que cosas encontraran en el camino.**

" _Bazinga!"_

 **Bueno al Fic, se vienen cuatro capítulos después de todo.**

* * *

Capitulo 3: Mommy's Knows Better.

Emma, David y Henry avanzaban por los pasillos del castillo.

Henry simplemente miraba todo con sorpresa y curiosidad.

Emma y David iban peleando con los soldados de Regina que quedaban todavía en el castillo, Emma noto que mucho de los soldados eran habitantes comunes de Storybrook, hasta había visto a la Sra Vanger apuñalar a su esposo en el pecho ya que este peleaba para el lado de sus padres y ella para el de Regina.

Recorrieron los pasillos derrotando soldados de Regina y rescatando a los propios, todo iba de igual manera hasta que estaban a solo unos metros de llegar a la recamara donde estaba Snow.

Frente al gran portón de la recamara, se encontraban tres soldados peleando contra una herida mujer-lobo. Red estaba protegiendo con su vida la entrada a la recamara donde se encontraba Snow, estaba transformada en lobo gruñendole a los soldados para que no se acercaran mientras intentaba esconder su pierna lastimada, la cual estaba sangrando muy mal.

-RUBY/RED.- Gritaron padre e hija.

Red, al igual que los soldados, levanto la cabeza para ver a ambos rubios y el niño que los acompañaba. Uno de los soldados de Regina se quedo enfrentando a Red mientras los otros dos se dirigían hacia Emma y David.

Emma levanto su pistola con su mano izquierda mientras sostenía la espada con la mano derecha.

-Bajen sus espadas en este momento o...-

-¿Que vas a hacer niña? ¿Crees que te tenemos miedo a ti y tu palito negro? Ni siquiera es una varita mágica.- Se burlo uno de los soldados.

-Esto es un...-

-Llamalo Boom Stick, Má.- Dijo Henry interrumpiendo la pelea.

-¿Que?- Pregunto confundida Emma mientras se giraba a ver a Henry y seguía apuntando con su arma a los soldados.

-Ya sabes como Ash Williams en Evil Dead y Army of Darkness, el tenia una escopeta, pero de todas formas llamalo así, suena cool y ninguno sabe que es de todas formas.- Dijo emocionado Henry.

Emma se giro nuevamente hacia los soldados. -Este es... es mi Boom Stick y les va a volar la cabeza si no se mueven y bajan sus espadas.- Emma sonrió al notar lo genial que se escuchada.

-Ya callate bruja.- Dijo uno de los soldados mientras daba otro paso.

Eso enojo a David. -NO LE HABLES ASÍ A MI HIJA.- David se adelanto y ataco al primer soldado dándole una puñalada en el hombro, el soldado grito en dolor y soltó la espada.

La espada de David quedo atascada en el hombro del soldado, cuando logro sacarla quedo expuesto y el segundo soldado intento atacar. -PAPÁ.- Emma dio un paso largo e imito a su padre para detener el ataque del soldado, de una larga estocada clavo su espada en el hombro del soldado. Este grito de dolor y soltó su espada mientras se tiraba al suelo sosteniéndose el brazo.

El ultimo soldado seguía apuntando a Red con su espada. -Acerquence y apuñalo a la chica lo...- BANG. -AHHHH.- Emma le había disparado en una pierna.

-Nunca me agradaste Mike.- dijo Emma mientras se acercaba y pateaba la espada lejos de su mano. -Ahora cami... arrastrate lejos de aquí si no quieres una bala en la boca.-

Mike comenzó a arrastrarse lejos de Emma antes de ser golpeado nuevamente por la extraña arma de la rubia, sus compañeros lo levantaron del suelo con sus brazos útiles y emprendieron la huida.

Red seguía en su estado de lobo y le gruñía a Emma con desconfianza mientras se acercaba rengueando a David para frotarse contra su pierna. -Hey Red, no pasa nada es Emma.- Le decía David mientras la acariciaba bajo la oreja.

Red seguía desconfiando de Emma de igual manera por la extraña arma que llevaba en su mano.

Emma miro a su alrededor y a unos metros noto la capa roja de Ruby tirada en el suelo. Se acerco a esta y la levanto antes de acercarse nuevamente a Ruby.

Red seguía sin confiar en ella, pero de todas formas tenia a Charming a su lado así que dejo que la rubia le colocara la capa encima.

Henry se vio sorprendido al ver como de debajo de la capa con la cual había sido cubierto el feroz lobo ahora salia la cabeza de una mujer. -¿Quien eres tu?- Pregunto inquisitoríamente la mujer a la rubia frente a ella mientras se cubria con su capa.

-Ella es Emma, Red, mi hija.- Dijo David con una sonrisa.

-Pero eso es imposible, ella era un bebé hace unos minutos, yo la vi, luego de que las nubes de la maldición pasaran todos estaban vestidos en ropas extrañas pero nadie envejeció.- Red intento pararse pero uno de sus tobillos estaba lastimado y sangrando, casi cae al suelo pero David la atrapo. -¿Como se que no eres simplemente una ilusión de Regina para poder acabar con Snow y David?- Grito Red mientras se intentaba quitar la capa de encima para poder transformarse.

Emma le cubría los ojos a Henry de la vista que estaba teniendo de Ruby, mientras David la cubría forzadamente con la capa.

-DEJAME DAVID, ¿Como estas tan seguro de que ella no es Regina disfrazada con un hechizo?- Decía Ruby todavía forcejeando con David para liberarse.

-Por sus ojos, esos son los ojos de Emma, los grabe en mi memoria antes de colocarla en el ropero, sucediera lo que sucediera no quería olvidarme de ella.-

Emma dio unos pasos adelante cuando Ruby se tranquilizo en los brazos de David. -Hey Rubs, ¿Acaso tu tampoco me recuerdas?- Pregunto Emma con ojos tristes mientras apoyaba sus manos en las mejillas de Ruby para que la mirara fijamente. -No me recuerdas en...-

David la interrumpió bruscamente. -Espera... ¿También salias con Red?-

-¿Que?- Preguntaron ambas mujeres al mismo tiempo.

-¿Que si también salias con Red en ese otro mundo del cual vinieron?-

-¿Por que demonios preguntas eso David?- Pregunto Emma completamente confundida.

David y Henry se miraron antes de contestar al mismo tiempo. -Por que la ultima vez que hiciste eso besaste a Regina.-

-¿QUE?- Grito Red mientras miraba a la rubia frente a ella. -¿Acaso estas loca?-

-No, no estoy loca, ni tampoco salgo o salí con Ruby, solo eramos muy buenas amigas.-

-La verdad es que preferiría que salieras con Red a que salieras con Regina, aunque seria un poco raro ya que es tu madrina.- Dijo David mientras se rascaba el cuello.

-David eso es asqueroso, Ruby es como una hermana para mi y ademas es la mejor amiga de Mamá, no creo que a Mamá le guste que juegue a las tijeras con su mejor amiga.-

-Tampoco creo que le guste que las juegues con su peor enemiga.- Dijo divertida Red.

-Ha ha ha.- Se rio sarcásticamente Emma mientras se arrodillaba. -Dame tu pierna.-

-Yo pensaba que se pedía la mano para proponer matrimonio.- Volvió a burlarse Red.

-Dame el maldito pie así lo curo, tenemos que encontrar a M&M todavía.- Red le ofreció su pie a Emma quien en poco tiempo logro curarlo dejando solo sangre seca como rastro de que alguna vez una herida en esa pierna. -Bien ahora anuda tu capa o cúbrete bien, no quiero que Henry vea mas de tu anatomía de lo que ya ve a diario.-

-Gracias.- Red se cubrió el cuerpo con la capa mientras volvía a colocar su pie en el suelo, el dolor ya se había ido. -Bien ahora con Snow, ella esta detrás de la puerta, solo tengo que decirle a Blue y Nova que la abran.-

Todos se dieron la vuelta y enfrentaron a la enorme puerta de la recamara en la cual se encontraba Snow White.

-NOVA, BLUE, HABRAN LA MALDITA PUERTA, YA NO HAY PELIGRO Y DAVID ESTA AQUI.-

Del otro lado se comenzaron a escuchar susurros.

-¿Esa fue Red?-

-¿Y si es una trampa?-

-ESA FUE RED, ABRAN LA MALDITA PUERTA.- Se escucho la dura voz de Snow desde el otro lado.

Un destello azul y otro rosado se dejaron ver en la puerta antes de que esta se abriera lentamente.

David entro corriendo a abrazar a Snow quien todavía estaba en la cama con el rostro empapado en lagrimas, Red entro detrás de el y se dirigió hacia las pequeñas hadas para pedirles si le hacían el favor de aparecer algo de ropa para ella, por ultimo entraron Emma y Henry, Emma se dirigió directamente hacia su madre mientras Henry se quedaba maravillado mirando a las pequeñas hadas flotar en el aire.

-Oh Snow que bueno que estas bien.- Dijo David mientras se arrojaba a abrazar a su esposa quien no paraba de llorar.

-Emma... Emma...- Sollozaba Snow, mientras abrazaba a su esposo.- Mandamos a Emma a otro mundo por nada... la maldición no nos hizo nada mas que un cambio de ropa... perdimos a nuestra hija por nada. ¡REGINA!- Snow estaba roja de la ira e impotencia, al igual que por las lagrimas.

-Cariño tranquilizate, Emma esta aquí, no como la mandamos, pero ella esta aquí.- Dijo David con una sonrisa mientras se movía aun costado.

Snow miro confundida a la rubia frente a ella mientras esta la saludaba nerviosa. -Hola Má.-

Snow la siguió observando confundida hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con los verdes orbes de Emma. -EMMA.- Grito Snow mientras se sentaba bruscamente y tomaba una mano de Emma para jalarla hacía ella. -OH EMMA.- Snow abrazo fuerte a su hija. -Emma, ¿Que a sucedido? Estas tan grande. Eres toda una mujer ahora.- Snow comenzó a llorar mas fuerte mientras abrazaba aun mas fuerte a Emma y la mecía en sus brazos. -Ahora eres toda una mujer... me perdí tus primeros pasos... tu primer baile... tu primer todo... Oh Emma perdonanos, si hubiéramos sabido que solo iba a suceder esto nunca te hubiésemos mandado en ese ropero mágico, por lo menos ahora estas aquí.- Snow tomo a su hija de las mejillas y le coloco un beso en la frente, antes de mirarla con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas. -Perdonanos Emma.-

Emma abrazo fuerte a su madre. -Ya los perdone hace mucho Mamá.-

Snow abrazo emotivamente a su hija. Después de un corto tiempo se separaron. -Emma, ¿Pero como sucedió todo esto? ¿Que sucedió?-

Emma se separo de su madre y se sentó en una punta de la cama. -Bueno creo que todos deberían de acercarse para que les cuente todo lo que sucedió.-

David tomo asiento junto a Snow abrazándola desde un costado, Ruby, ahora vestida, se acerco y se sentó del otro lado de Snow, las habas simplemente se mantenían flotando sobre los Charmings, Henry se acerco curioso y se sentó del otro lado del cual se encontraba su madre.

Henry estaba bastante confundido con todo lo que había pasado, habían cruzado un portal mágico, su madre había apuñalado a varias personas y se había besado con la bruja que lanzaba bolas de fuego, ademas del hecho que llamaba "Mamá y Papá" a personas que tenían su misma edad, todo eso ya estaba bastante raro, sin sumarle el hecho de que había una chica lobo y pequeñas hadas flotando en el aire, su madre le debía unas cuantas explicaciones.

Cuando todos se sentaron Emma comenzó con su relato. -Bueno, no soy buena contando historias, pero, aquí va. La maldición oscura funciono, Regina los mando a un mundo sin magia donde todos eran infelices, todos estuvieron atrapados en un pueblo llamado Storybrook, el tiempo jamas avanzaba allí pero ustedes no lo notaban y ninguno tenia memoria de sus vidas pasadas. Así estuvieron durante 28 años hasta que Henry fue a buscarme.- Todos miraron confundidos pero nadie hizo preguntas...

* * *

Emma les contaba la historia del pueblo y las cosas que sucedieron a sus padres, Red y Henry.

Henry se sentía bastante confundido con todas las cosas que estaba contando su madre.

-Mamá, pero si viví contigo toda mi vida.- Dijo Henry confundido.

-Ahora iré con eso Henry.-

-Tengo recuerdos de...-

-Esos recuerdos son falsos.-

-¿Que?-

-Regina coloco esos recuerdos en tu cabeza para darnos un nuevo comienzo, uno en el cual no te deje.- Dijo Emma mientras intentaba colocar su mano sobre la de Henry, quien la saco rápidamente sintiéndose confundido por las cosas que escuchaba. Snow estaba a punto de hacer una pregunta, pero decidió escuchar el resto de la historia.

-Pero si tengo recuerdos de tu cuidándome y cocinándome cuando era pequeño Má.-

-Ya te lo dije Henry, son falsos, esos recuerdos son de Regina solo que los cambio para que aparezca yo en ellos. Yo ni siquiera se cocinar apropiadamente, si vivieras conmigo vivirías a base de macarrones con queso, huevo y tocino, mas alguna comida rápida y cereal. Seria una terrible madre.- Emma bajo la cabeza y comenzó a ver su mano que era tomada por la de Snow mientras le caía una lagrima por el ojo.

Henry se subió a la cama y gateo hasta el otro lado para abrazar a su madre. -Perdoname por haberte hecho sentir así Mamá.- Dijo Henry contra el cabello de su madre mientras la abrazaba.

Emma se seco la otra lagrima que se le estaba por salir antes de separar a Henry de ella. -Te perdono chico. Gracias.- Emma le revolvió el cabello a Henry.

Henry estaba por volver a su lugar cuando sintió como dos pequeñas pero fuertes manos se colocaban alrededor de sus muñecas y estiraban de él. Snow tomo a Henry en sus brazos y le dio un profundo abrazo al chico. -Mira David, tenemos un nieto.- Dijo contenta Snow mientras volvía a abrazar a Henry. -Tiene mi mentón al igual que Emma y tiene mi nariz.- Dijo divertida Snow mientras se colocaba mejilla con mejilla con Henry. -¿No nos parecemos mucho?-

David y Emma se rieron ante el entusiasmo de la mujer. -Si y mucho mas con el cabello así.- Dijo divertido David con una sonrisa; una sonrisa que se borro en cuanto vio como la de Snow se borraba también.

-¿Que?- Snow soltó a Henry quien se quedo sentado sobre sus piernas mientras levantaba lentamente las manos para subirlas a su cabeza, comenzó a tomar los cortos mechones de cabello y comenzó a pasar sus dedos entre ellos. -¿Y mi cabello? ¿Y mi glorioso cabello?- Snow estaba en shock.

-Hey, hey, cariño, sigues estando igual de hermosa con el cabello de esa forma.- Intento animarla David mientras le daba pequeños besos.

-Pero mi cabello, mi cabello era mi gloria y ahora no esta.- Snow seguía tocándose la cabeza mientras se seguía preguntando que paso con su cabello.

-Snow calmate y deja que Emma continué con su historia.- Snow se calmo un poco para escuchar la historia de Emma.

-Pan era el padre de Gold...-

Red la interrumpió. -Espera... me estas diciendo que ese Peter Pan, el tipo que es un niño eterno, es el padre de ese anciano llamado Gold y ese anciano es padre del papá de Henry.-

-Si.-

-Esta bien continua.-

-Pan antes de ser detenido por Gold había lanzado una maldición para revertir todo. La maldición era imparable. Henry no había venido con la maldición ni tampoco era parte de Storybrook, el no podría viajar con ustedes aquí cuando pasara la maldición, alguien se tenia que quedar con Henry del otro lado. Neal desidio ir con su padre y solo el y yo sabemos vivir en el otro mundo.- Emma se acerco a su madre. -Henry pasame el sombrero que te di.- Henry le alcanzo el sombrero pastel a su madre. -Todos nos dirigimos al borde del pueblo, ustedes fueron a despedirse de nosotros, tu me regalaste este sombrero Má, para que tuviera algo tuyo aunque ya no estuviera conmigo y yo no lo recordara, ahora te lo devuelvo.- Emma le coloco el sombrero sobre la cabeza. -Luego Ruby, Leroy, Neal y Belle se acercaron a despedirse de mi mientras Regina se seguía despidiendo de Henry.- Emma hizo una pausa antes de continuar con la siguiente parte.

Bueno, esto va a ser difícil.- Emma acomodo un poco su cuerpo antes de continuar. -Por las cosas que pasamos tanto juntas, como por separadas, Regina y yo... bueno, Regina y yo, nos volvimos un poco mas cercanas, y de esa cercanía nacieron sentimientos... sentimientos...- Emma se frotaba las manos nerviosamente.

La cara de Snow seguía con la misma expresión de comprensión que tuvo a lo largo de todo el relato, en cambio David y Red sostenían cada uno una de las manos de Snow sabiendo que era lo que vendría. -¿Sentimientos de amistas? ¿Hermandad? Emma cariño, no me importa que te hayas hecho amiga de la Evil Queen, solo me importa que seas feliz cariño.- David y Red bajaron un poco el agarre a Snow, _tal vez sea un poco receptiva_.

-Entre nosotras nacieron sentimientos... de amor.- Snow quedo paralizada. -Regina y yo nos enamoramos, la una de la otra.- Emma tomo el silencio de su madre como aceptación. -Y antes de partir nos dimos un beso de amor verdadero...-

-¿QUE TU Y REGINA QUE?- Snow tenia los ojos abiertos ampliamente mientras intentaba pararse, David y Red se lo impedían tomándola de los brazos. -Y ADEMAS SON VERDADERO AMOR, MI MADRASTRA MALVADA ES EL VERDADERO AMOR DE MI HIJA, ESTO... ESTO... ESTO...- A Snow se le voltearon los ojos antes de caer desmayada en los brazos de su esposo.

-Bueno, creo que no lo tomo muy bien.- Bromeo Ruby mientras tomaba un vaso con agua y arrojaba algunas gotas sobre Snow.

Snow fue despertando de a poco. -Oh David, tuve un sueño muy raro en el cual...- Snow abrió bien los ojos y vio a su hija frente a ella y a Henry junto a esta. -No fue un sueño... ni tampoco lo fue la parte donde me dijo que amaba a Regina.- Snow hundió su cabeza entre sus manos. -Oh Merlín esto es terrible.-

Emma, David y Red miraron preocupados a Snow.

Snow lentamente levanto la cabeza para mirar a su hija mientras la tomaba de las palmas. -Emma, acepto el hecho que te gusten las mujeres, ademas ya tienes una decendencia, pero ¿Regina?, ¿En serio?, ademas eres de la realeza, las relaciones entre parejas del mismo sexo en este mundo no son tomadas de muy buena manera...-

Red carraspeo. -Ehm... Snow, ¿Tu sabes la verdadera razón por la cual llaman al reino de Hylaru y al reino de Kashmir los reinos hermanos, verdad?- Pregunto Red a su amiga mientras la cuestionaba con una ceja levantada.

-¿Por que son muy cercanos y sus reyes y reinas se llevan tan bien que casi gobiernan el reino del otro?- Pregunto inocentemente Snow mientras miraba confundida a su amiga.

Red y David se miraron sin poder creerlo compartiendo su incredulidad con las hadas quienes miraban a Snow de la misma manera. -No.- respondieron todos juntos.

-La gente los llama los reinos hermanos por que ambos reinos son dirigidos por ambos reyes y reinas, la reina Terra y la reina Cecil son pareja, y el rey Eric junto al rey Charles también lo son. Cada solsticio cambian de castillo para mandar en el otro reino, hicieron un acuerdo en el cual cada reina tendrá un hijo o hija el cual dirigirá uno de los reinos así finalmente seran reinos hermanos, literalmente, pero mientras tanto los reyes como las reinas se aman mucho entre ellos, el reino esta feliz les importa muy poco con quien se metan en la cama mientras todo en el reino este bien y los reyes den una herencia para sucederlos. Son buenos reyes por que toman las decisiones para ambos reinos entre los cuatro.-

-¿Cecil y Terra son pareja?- Pregunto Snow confundida ante la información que acababa de recibir.

-Si, ¿Acaso nunca te diste cuenta? ¿Creí que eras amiga con Cecil?-

-Oh.- Snow aplaudió. - Ya lo entiendo. Me alegro por ellas. Por eso es que Terra siempre se enoja cuando saldo de cabalgata solo con Cecil, yo pensaba que solo no le agradaba, pero es muy raro que yo no le agrade a alguien, excepto por Regina y alguna que otra persona...-

Emma vio a su madre divagar por unos minutos mas antes de interrumpirla. -¿Puedo continuar?-

-Por favor.-

-Bien, nos despedimos de todos, Regina coloco nuevas memorias en la cabeza de Henry y en la miá, para que pareciera que todo había sido diferente a como sucedió. Por alguna razón en mi no funciono, cuando cruzamos la linea del pueblo y ustedes desaparecieron, Henry había perdido la memoria de lo que había pasado, pero yo no, me puse muy mal y Henry intento animarme, por alguna razón el llevaba un frijol mágico con él, se lo quite antes de que se lo comiera y quise venir a buscarlos o por lo menos a estar con ustedes y Regina. Por fin tenia todo lo que siempre quise y lo perdí. Entonces quise recuperarlo, y esa es básicamente la historia de como llegamos aquí.-

-Pero entonces, ¿Que sucedió que nosotros tampoco recordamos nada?- Pregunto David mientras se paraba y comenzaba a dar vueltas pensando.

-Algo debió de haber salido mal, no se que fue, intente besar a Regina para ver si eso arreglaba las cosas como ustedes siempre hacen, pero no funciono... Creo que tendremos que buscar a Gold y pedirle ayuda.- Dijo Emma mientras se paraba de la cama y se acercaba a una de las ventanas.

-Entonces eso haremos.- Dijo animado David mientras tomaba su espada y se la enfundaba a un costado, para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta, para seguidamente detenerse y darse la vuelta. -Emma, cariño, ¿Quien se supone que es Gold en nuestro mundo?-

\- Yo era Mary Margareth, Red era Ruby, David era David...-

Emma decidió interrumpir a su madre. -Gold es el Beetlejuice de su mundo.- Nadie tomo la indirecta. -Rumpelstiltskin.-

-¿QUE?- Gritaron todos en la habitación.

-¿QUE? OH ESTO ESTA CADA VEZ PEOR, MI HIJA SE ENAMORO DE REGINA Y TUVO UN HIJO CON EL HIJO DEL ESPECTRO.- Snow estaba hiperventilando. -EL ESPECTRO ES EL OTRO ABUELO DE MI NIETO. MI HIJA AMA A MI MADRASTRA.-

-Respira Snow, respira, ya lo superaras.- Le decía David mientras Snow respiraba de a grandes bocanadas de aire.

-Tu si que sabes elegirlos Emma.- Bromeo Ruby mientras se paraba junto a ella en la ventana. -El hijo del espectro y luego la madrastra malvada de tu madre. Si que sabes elegirlos.-

-Ni me lo digas.-

Mientras sus padres se recuperaban, Emma pensaba en que era lo que estaría pasando en estos momentos con Regina...

* * *

 **AN: Bueno, no me gusto mucho dejarlos aquí, pero hasta acá llego mi amor por hoy. Les digo que después de este voy a publicar tres mas,** _después de que los escriba_ **y dos One-Shot** _(Uno corto y uno largo)_ **y tal vez si me da tiempo una segunda parte de Si tu sigues yo sigo. So the thing is already decided, I will publish three chapters of this fic before I publish a new 7 Dias.**

 **Y bueno una pregunta a parte que tiene que ver con la 5ta temporada. Where the actual f**k is Lily? Y Maléfica también, pero, que paso con todo eso de buscar al papá de Lily, ni siquiera una mención de Lily y ya van por el episodio 8, y cada parte de la temporada consta de 11 u 12 capítulos. Ni siquiera una mención de donde esta ni nada.**

" _If I could stick my pen in my heart, And spill it all over the stage, Would it satisfy ya, would it slide on by ya, Would you think the boy is strange? Ain't he strange?  
If I could win ya, if I could sing ya, A love song so divine, Would it be enough for your cheating heart, If I broke down and cried? If I cried?"_


	4. That Yellow-ish Bastard

**AN: Ya volví, hoy recibirán una gran sorpresa que los golpeara entre los ojos, mas la charla con el espectro, ya saben si les gusta manden Reviews y denle al Follow y al Fav.**

" _Oak and iron, guard me well, or else I´m dead, and doomed to hell."_

 **Bueno el Fic.**

* * *

Capitulo 4: That Yellow-ish Bastard.

Regina estaba en su recamara tomándose la cabeza, extrañas memorias invadían su cabeza cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Esa mujer le había hecho algo cuando la beso.

Memorias de ella junto a la rubia y el chico aparecían una y otra vez cada que cerraba los ojos, incluso en algunas aparecía Charming con una Snow con el cabello corto. -¿Que diablos esta sucediendo?-

 _-...Mamá ven y saquémonos una foto.- Henry estaba acercándose a ella con la señorita Swan de la mano. -Todos juntos en familia.- Estaban en un lugar extraño. Juntas abrazamos a Henry mientras la chica lobo y la novia del espectro sostienen un cartel sobre nosotras que dice "Feliz día de las Madres", sonreímos ampliamente mientras frente a nosotros la abuela de la chica lobo nos apunta con un objeto que lanza una potente luz, 'eso debe ser una foto'._

 _Nos separamos y estoy a punto de decirle algo a la señorita Swan cuando entran Snow y Charming por la puerta..._

El sonido de la puerta de su recamara abriéndose la despertó de sus memorias. Se volteo en su lugar para ver quien la interrumpía. _Cateryn Hedestad._

-¿Acaso no le ensañaron a golpear la puerta antes de entrar cuando niña señorita Hedestad?- Pregunto molesta Regina.

Margareth miro hacia atrás, buscando a quien le hablaba su reina. -Yo soy Margareth mi reina.-

Regina agito la cabeza por su confusión. -Lo siento... De todas formas pedí específicamente que nadie me molestara, ¿Que es tan importante que has decidido desobedecerme?-

-Mi reina, ¿Esa usted bien? ¿Esa descortés mujer no le hizo nada de verdad? Me acaba de llamar por el nombre que ella me llamo cuando salio del armario.-

-Agradezco su preocupación Señorita Linter, pero te pregunte ¿Que es tan importante como para desobedecerme?-

Margareth se paro recto para decir lo que había venido a informar. -Una mujer que dice ser su madre esta en la puerta junto a un hombre vestido en raras ropas.-

Regina quedo en shock cuando escucho que su madre estaba en la puerta.

 _Ella tenia un corazón en la mano y lo metió rápidamente en la espalda de su madre. -Regina yo...- Podía sentir el arrepentimiento en la voz de su madre mientras esta se tomaba el pecho y se derrumbaba sobre sus brazos..._

-MI REINA.- Margareth estaba parada junto a ella abrazándola por un costado para que no cayera al suelo.

-Madre...- Fue lo único que salio de la boca de Regina mientras era sostenida por los brazos de Margareth.

-¿Mi reina que le sucede?- Pregunta esta preocupada mientras le sacaba un mechón de cabello de la cara.

Regina se sostuvo la cabeza mientras se mantenía de pie apoyándose en Margareth. -¿Que sucedió?-

-No lo se mi reina, le comente que una mujer que dice ser su madre esta en la puerta y usted se quedo en blanco unos segundos y luego casi se cae.- La mujer caballero apretó su agarre de la cintura de su reina.

-Tengo que ir a ver si es mi madre verdaderamente.-

-Si mi reina.-

Regina levanto sus manos y un humo violeta desapareció a ambas mujeres.

* * *

-Bueno ya estamos listos.- Informo Snow mientras se colocaba una espada en la cintura.

-Blue, Nova, vayan por el castillo y curen a los heridos, nosotros iremos a buscar a ese bastardo amarillento, para conseguir algunas respuesta.- Dijo David mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. -Vamos.-

-¿Por que amarillento?- pregunto Henry a su abuelo mientras iba detrás de él.

-Su piel es toda rara y brilla de un color amarillento.- Explico David mientras caminaban.

-Yo creo que es algo así como grisáceo.- Opino Red quien salia con Emma y Snow detrás de los chicos.

-Yo lo veía medio verde.- Opino Snow mientras seguía tocándose sus cortos mechones de cabello.

-Mamá ya deja tu cabeza, se te ve bien.-

Snow se abalanzo a abrazar a su hija. -Gracias cariño.-

-Extrañaba eso.- Dijo Emma con una sonrisa.

-Bueno no me importa de que color sea, necesitamos que nos diga que es lo que sucedió.-

Caminaron por los pasillos del castillo hacia los calabozos. En el camino Henry les mostró las fotografiás del teléfono a todos. David y Red se reían mientras miraban las fotografiás en el extraño aparato de Henry. -Red creo que un poco mas de tela no te haría ningún mal.- Se burlaba David de la exuberante vestimenta que vestía la contraparte de Red en Storybrook.

-Ya callate o te morderé.-

En cambio Snow seguía criticando a Emma por su elección de pareja. -...Pero Emma. Podemos conseguir que cualquier princesa sea tu pareja, por que tenias que haber elegido a Regina exactamente.-

-Ya te lo dije Snow...-

-Podemos hacer que conozcas a la princesa Abigail.- Snow se acerco a su esposo. -¿David crees que tu ex-prometida se interese por Emma si se la presentamos?-

-Snow no arriesgue mi vida para salvar a Frederick solo para que tu hagas que Abigail se case con Emma. Ademas seria bastante raro que mi hija saliera con mi ex-prometida.-

-Y tu no crees que ya lo es que este enamorada de mi madrastra.-

A Emma ya la estaban molestando las palabras de su madre. -Cruce a travez de ese maldito portal para poder recuperar a mi familia y esa familia incluye a Regina aunque no te guste. Creí que tu mas que nadie entendería el concepto de amor verdadero.- Emma paso molesta de su madre y se coloco junto a Red quien iba mas adelante.

-Emma...- Snow intento ir detrás de su hija.

-No, Snow.- La detuvo David. -Solo deja que se le pase.-

-Pero David...-

-Snow solo deja que se calme un poco y luego le intentas hablar nuevamente, creo que esa parte la heredo de mi madre. Ahora toma esto y mira las fotografiás.- David le ofreció el teléfono a Snow para que mirara las fotos.

-¿Estos somos nosotros?-

-Si.-

Siguieron caminando hasta los calabozos.

* * *

Regina apareció en la puerta del castillo con Margareth aun abrazada a su costado.

Los soldados frente a ella la miraron expectantes.

-Abran la puerta.- Ordeno.

Apenas vio una pequeña parte del rostro de su madre Regina intento dar un paso, aunque se vio obstruida por los brazos de Margareth que la seguía abrazando. Regina le dio una profunda mirada a su mejor caballero quien la seguía abrazando de la cintura con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Margareth sintió la no muy amistosa mirada de su Reina y se separo de esta rápidamente mientras colocaba su mirada vergonzosamente en el suelo. -Lo siento mi reina.- Dijo por lo bajo mientras se paraba recta para recibir a las personas que venían entrando por la puerta.

Cora estaba parada en la puerta del castillo de su hija con un confundido hombre a su lado quien miraba todo con gran asombro.

Un largo silencio se formo entre ambas partes. Hasta que Cora decidió romperlo. -Regina ¿Que es lo que…- Fue interrumpida por la voz del hombro que le dio un ataque de pánico casi al mismo tiempo que coloco sus ojos sobre Regina.

-Regina. ¿Que es lo que esta sucediendo? ¿Donde estamos? ¿Que paso? ¿Que es este lugar? ¿Lo ultimo que recuerdo es…- El hombre llevo sus manos hacia su pecho y luego comenzó a caminar hacia atrás. -Mi corazón...- Susurro. -Regina tu…-

-Oh demonios.- Dijo Cora exasperada por la interrupción mientras rodaba los ojos. Se dio la vuelta y le metió la mano en el pecho al hombre que cada vez comenzaba a alejarse mas.

Todos vieron sorprendidos esto y colocaron sus manos sobre sus espadas, Regina levanto sus manos en señal de que todos esperaran.

Cora saco su mano del pecho del hombre y le monstruo su rojo corazón. -Aquí esta tu corazón, ahora cierra la boca y deja que tenga una charla con mi hija.- Cora devolvió el corazón al pecho del hombre antes de darse la vuelta a enfrentar a su hija.

-Eso no debe de ser sano.- Dijo el hombre mientras se tomaba del pecho y se colocaba detrás de Cora mientras esta se acercaba a Regina.

-¿Madre… Tu…- Regina no sabia que decir mientras se acercaba lentamente y con precaución a su madre, siendo seguida de cerca por Margareth quien había sacado su espada por si acaso.

-Regina dile a tu nueva mascota que guarde los dientes que no soy ninguna amenaza.-

-No lo creo madre. ¿Ahora dime que quieres y quien es él?-

-Lo primero que quiero es…- Cora hizo una pausa al ver la ira en los ojos de su hija. -Es pedirte perdón por todas las cosas que te hice hija, de verdad lo siento. La verdad que es que sentí una horrible sensación cuando me devolviste mi corazón y me di cuenta de todo el mal que te había hecho, y por eso quiero que me perdones, no ahora, pero con tiempo.- Regina estaba por responder pero Cora la detuvo. -Y ahora solo dejame preguntarte algo, ¿Que sucedió? ¿Por que estoy viva? Recuerdo claramente haber muerto. ¿Que diablos sucedió y por que estamos devuelta en este agujero del diablo? La verdad es que me gustaba mas tu pequeño pueblucho que este lugar.-

Regina miraba confundida a su madre, _entonces si murió,_ esto también tendría que ver con lo de la Señorita Swan y el pequeño Henry. _Algo esta mal._ -Madre ¿Como es que estas viva?-

-Eso te estoy preguntando yo a ti Regina. ¿Por que estoy aquí?-

-No lo se.- Regina miro confundida al hombre detrás de su madre. -¿Cazador?-

-Soy Graham, Regina ¿Que diablos esta sucediendo? ¿Acaso no me recuerdas?-

-Hablale apropiadamente a mi reina lacayo.- Amenazo Margareth mientras apuntaba a Graham con su espada.

Regina se quedo en blanco nuevamente. En su cabeza pasaban memorias de la Señorita Swan sosteniendo en sus brazos el cuerpo sin vida del cazador y luego se sostuvo el rostro al recordar el golpe que esta le había dado. La reina estiro su mano y bajo la espada de Margareth mientras miraba con dudas a Graham. -¿Por que es que te mate?-

-No lo se, lo ultimo que recuerdo era besar a Emma frente a la cripta.- Por alguna razón esto puso un poco celosa a Regina.

-¿Y tu, madre?-

-Tu no me mataste Regina, fuiste parte de eso sin darte cuenta simplemente.-

Regina abrió ampliamente los ojos ante tal información. -¿Quien?-

-Solo digamos que Snow se entero de que yo le hice algo terrible a su madre.- Regina miro enojada a su madre. -Esta bien, Snow se entero de que yo mate a Eva para que tu te convirtieras en reina, ella encontró mi corazón y lo maldijo para salvar la vida del espectro a cambio de la mía, de alguna forma te habían convencido de que si me devolvías mi corazón yo te amaría de verdad, tenían razón. En cuanto me lo devolviste me sentí muy mal por todas las cosas que te había hecho. Snow intento detenerte después de darse cuenta que es lo que había hecho, pero ya era tarde, tu me diste mi corazón justo a tiempo para salvar a Rumple.- Cora vio como el enojo se borraba de la cara de su hija y decidió acercarse un poco, el perro guardián de su hija comenzó a levantar su espada y Regina la detuvo, Cora lentamente coloco su mano sobre la mejilla de su hija. -Lo siento verdaderamente cariño. Te amo hija-

Regina saco la mano de su madre de su rostro, y luego la abofeteo con su mano izquierda dejando sus dedos marcados en la cara de su madre. -Que vengas ahora y te disculpes por el calvario que me hiciste pasar durante toda mi infancia no significa que te perdonare.- dijo Regina completamente enojada mientras intentaba mantener las lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Lo se Regina, pero…-

Cora se vio cortada por los brazos de su hija que se abrazaron a su cuerpo. -Pero es un comienzo.-

Cora alegremente le devolvió el abrazo, después de pasar un tiempo abrazadas ambas se separaron. -Esto no significa que te haya perdonado por completo, ¿Lo entiendes?-

Cora asintió repetidas veces. -Si, si, lo se, aunque ya estoy feliz con el hecho de que me dieras otra oportunidad, lo siento.-

Regina frunció el ceño. -Ya deja de disculparte cada vez te estas pareciendo mas a ella.- Dijo Regina enojada recordando a Snow.

-Esta bien.- Dijo Cora mientras lanzaba una risa y se separaba de su hija. -Ahora ¿Donde esta mi nieto? Creo que ya es hora de que hable un poco con el no crees, ya que voy a ser parte de tu vida nuevamente. Ya sabes solo si tu quieres.-

-¿De que estas hablando?- Pregunto Regina.

-Ya sabes Henry.- La confusión en el rostro de Regina preocupo a Cora. -Regina, querida, ¿Que sucedió?-

-No lo se.-

* * *

Un par de guardias detuvieron un poco el camino hacia el espectro, pero después de todo llegaron a la celda donde se encontraba el legendario Rumpelstiltskin.

-Gold, ¿Que diablos sucedió?-

Rumpelstiltskin sentado solo en su celda miro hacia los costado buscando con quien mas hablaba la rubia de quien el no estuviera enterado en su solitaria celda.

Rumpelstiltskin se paro de su asiento en su celda y se acerco a las rejas. -¿Te estas refiriendo a mi querida? O ¿Tal vez te dieron la dirección a la celda equivocada?-

Emma simplemente cerro los ojos para aguantarse las ganas de abrir la celda y golpear a Gold en el rostro. -Tu sabes que te estoy hablando a ti Gold, así que dame respuestas en este instante si no quieres que te las saque a golpes.-

-Oh usted es ruda querida, pero le aviso que nadie juega conmigo de esa manera.-

-Belle no opina lo mismo.- Bromeo Emma.

Aunque el espectro no lo tomo como una broma y borro su sonrisa de su rostro. -¿Belle?- Luego volvió a sonreír, antes de levantar una pared ante sus sentimientos por la mujer nuevamente.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas nada tu tampoco?-

-¿Acaso usted esta hablando de como es que aparecí con estas ropas y sin la piel del espectro? Bueno, la respuesta a eso es, no. Lo ultimo que recuerdo es ser envuelto por la maldición oscura y luego aparecer en este atuendo, que es agradable, pero la verdad es que extraño el cuero querida.-

-Ewww…- Expreso Emma con asco mientras se imaginaba a Gold caminando por todos lados con apretados pantalones de cuero.

-Rumpelstiltskin… ya no estas amarillento?- Dijo David raramente mientras entraba en la celda junto a Snow.

-O verde.- Dijo Snow.

-O gris.- Sumo Red que estaba parada junto a Emma.

-Bueno ya que hablamos sobre el tema de mi piel díganme que necesitan.- Propuso Rumpelstiltskin mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas por su celda.

-Dime que es lo ultimo que recuerdas.-

-¿Estar en esta celda? No es que pueda hacer mucho, si pudiera los invitaría a conversar dentro de mi agradable morada, pero no.-

-DEMONIOS.- Grito Emma mientras pateaba el suelo.

-¿Ahora podrían decirme ustedes que sucedió? No creo que Regina haya lanzado la maldición oscura solo para cortarle el cabello a la pobre Snow.-

-La maldición si paso, solo que el idiota de tu padre lanzo una contra maldición para destruir Storybrook y mandarlos todos de regreso aquí.-

-¿Mi padre?-

-Si el idiota intento llevarse el corazón de Henry pero lo detuvimos y luego tu lo mataste, pero ya era tarde, la maldición se lo llevo todo y al parecer también las memorias de todos.-

-¿Y por que debería creerle señorita…?-

-Swan, Emma Swan.-

-¿Y por que debería creerle señorita Swan?

-Por que soy la…-

-Se muy bien que usted es la salvadora señorita Swan y que su historia es cierta pero ¿por que debería yo ayudarlos?, al parecer ya me hice cargo de la amenaza que era mi padre.-

Emma no tenia palabras, no sabia a ciencia cierta donde se encontraba Belle o si acaso Neal estaba vivo y por casualidad termino en Nunca Jamas, ya que el no estaba en el bosque encantado cuando sucedió la maldición y al parecer todos aparecieron en el mismo lugar en el cual estaban cuando esta sucedió y sin memorias de que paso en los últimos treinta años.

Por suerte Henry salio a su rescate. -Por que somos tu familia.-

-Ustedes son tomo menos mi familia, que los conozca hace ya tiempo no los vuelve ni siquiera parientes lejanos.-

-Yo soy tu nieto.- Eso movió mucho al espectro quien comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás para poder observar al chico por completo, y tenia que admitirlo, el chico tenia de resemblanza con su hijo.

-Bae…- Dijo Rumpelstiltskin antes de recuperar la compostura y acercarse violentamente hacia la reja mientras sacaba un brazo intentando alcanzar al chico. -SABES QUE PUEDO ARRANCARTE LA GARGANTA POR DECIR UNA MENTIRA DE ESA CALUMNIA.- Grito Rumpelstiltskin con los ojos rojos por la furia.

Emma tomo la mano de Gold y la torció hasta colocar su brazo en su espalda restringiéndolo de espalda contra las rejas mientras le torcía el brazo por la espalda. -Intenta ponerle una mano encima y perderás mas que el brazo, el es tu nieto, es mi hijo con Neal…-

-Ese no es el nombre de mi hijo.- Dijo Rumpelstiltskin intentando no retorcerse del dolor para no darle a nadie la satisfacción de verlo sufrir.

-Lo se, el se cambio el nombre a Neal para poder vivir en el otro mundo. Su verdadero nombre es algo así como Nealfire, Baelfire… Algo así.-

Rumpelstiltskin todavía restringido por la salvadora respondió. -Esta bien querida sabes su nombre, pero ahora dime, como es que sigue vivo si hace mas de 150 años se fue de aquí.-

-El estuvo saltando mundos, y vivió un tiempo con su abuelo en Nunca Jamas sin saberlo, luego logro escapar de ese horrible lugar, ahora sigue teniendo unos treinta años.-

-Eso explica algunas cosas, pero ,¿Ahora dime por que es que tengo que ayudarlos?-

-Neal también vino a este mundo con ustedes, y aunque a Snow y David no les guste tu también eres parte de la familia y te necesitamos de nuestro lado, tengo que encontrar una forma de hacer que todos recuperen sus memorias para poder volver todos a Storybrook.- Emma soltó el brazo de Rumpelstiltskin quien se lo comenzó a frotar por el dolor que le causo la rubia.

-Vaya mujer eligió Bae…-

-Yo y Neal no somos pareja.-

-¿Pero tienen un hijo?-

-El hizo su parte, Henry es hijo mio y de Regina solamente, el solo esta aun costado como la figura paterna de vez en cuando. Y Ahora espero que nos ayudes.- Emma vio como Rumpelstiltskin levanto sus manos para decir algo. -Y sin nada a cambio, no se cobra a la familia por favores.- Advirtió Emma.

-Esta bien, con la cara de tus padres es suficiente pago.- Dijo Rumpelstiltskin mientras comenzaba a reírse. -Dime Snow que se siente que tu hija este con tu madrastra.- Snow contrajo el rostro con furia mientras intentaba no decir nada para no empeorar su relación con su hija. -Bueno, ¿que están esperando? No creo que pueda ayudarlos si estoy encerrado aquí.-

-Te liberare, pero no intentes nada.- Dijo David mientras se acercaba lentamente a la celda.

David busco la llave y abrió la puerta. En cuanto Charming abrió la puerta de la celda Rumpelstiltskin sintió como la magia volvía fluir por su cuerpo y con ello como la gente lo llamaba por sus servicios desde distintas partes. Pero una voz se sobrepuso ante todas. "PAPÁ, DONDE DIABLOS ESTAS…. AHHHH DEMONIOS AYUDA PAPÁ." _Era la voz de Bae_.

Rumpelstiltskin no le pensó dos veces y levanto las manos para desaparecerse.

-GOLD.- Grito Emma mientras corría hacia Rumpelstiltskin.

-MAMÁ- Grito Henry mientras corría por su madre que se acercaba corriendo al espectro quien estaba siendo envuelto en una nube roja.

-EMMA.- Gritaron Snow, David y Red. Ellos no llegaron a tiempo. Emma, Henry y Rumpelstiltskin habían desaparecido en esa nube roja. -NO.- Grito Snow con miedo de perder a su hija cuando apenas la había recuperado.

David y Red abrazaron a Snow mientras esta lloraba.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin, Emma y Henry aparecieron en medio de un pequeño pueblo donde la gente corría con pánico hacia todos lados.

Emma coloco a Henry detrás de ella para protegerlo de la turba de personas vestidas tanto con ropas del bosque encantado, como con vestimenta de su mundo. De entre ellas salio corriendo Neal.

-PAPÁ.- Grito este en cuento vio a Rumpelstiltskin.

Neal se acerco hasta nosotros y Rumpelstiltskin lo abrazo. -Bae.- Dijo con felicidad mientras Neal lo abrazaba lentamente de regreso. -Cuanto…-

-No tenemos tiempo para eso ahora.-

-¿Que sucede?- Pregunto Emma.

De la nada salio volando un hombre por los aires quien casi chocaba contra un árbol si no fuera por que Emma lo detuvo con magia en el aire. Emma intento bajarlo al suelo lentamente, pero en vez de eso lo soltó y el hombre cayo de cara al suelo para luego pararse y salir corriendo a toda velocidad gritando. -OGROS.-

Emma se volteo para ver como un gigantesco ogro venia corriendo hacia ellos con su mazo en alto preparado para pulverisarlos.

-Demonios.-

* * *

 **AN: Bueno eso es todo por hoy, ya saben que hacer si les gusto.**

 **Gracias a todos los que les agrado Ser un Buen Padre… les digo que en algún momento publicare una continuación, y les digo que va a ser todo sobre la perspectiva de Charming y su forma de solucionar las cosas. Au revoir.**

" _It's Amazing, With the blink of an eye you finally see the light, It's Amazing, When the moment arrives that you know you'll be alright, It's Amazing, And I'm sayin' a prayer for the desperate hearts tonight."_


	5. Beautiful and Dangerous

**AN: Ya saben, perdón por la tardanza y todo eso…** " _I was you. You will become me."_ **Bueno, ahora el Fic.**

* * *

Capitulo 5: Beautiful and Dangerous.

Emma tomo a Henry por los hombros y lo arrojo rápidamente hacia un costado, al mismo tiempo que levantaba su pierna y empujaba a Neal y Gold lejos de la zona de impacto con una patada que también la alejaría a ella, _por los pelos_ , del golpe que dio el gran mazo del ogro contra el suelo.

-HENRY CORRE...- Grito Emma mientras sacaba su espada y su pistola. -CON LA CABEZA ABAJO.-

El ogro levanto su mazo y lo movió dificultosamente hasta detrás de el, para luego moverlo rápidamente barriendo todo a su alcance. Neal y Gold saltaron rápidamente hacia atrás antes de que los golpeara. Henry había salido de la zona de peligro.

Emma en cambio estaba muy cerca del ogro. Si saltaba o corría hacia atrás el mazo la alcanzaría, si no moría al instante por el golpe, de seguro perdería las piernas, el único camino posible para Emma en el momento era hacia delante.

La rubia tomo todas sus agallas y las utilizo en un único movimiento, se lanzo hacia delante y rodó esquivando a penas el gran mazo que paso arrancando parte del suelo donde ella estuvo parada hace solo unos segundos, Emma levanto la cabeza rápidamente y se vio frente a la pierna del ogro, guardo su pistola en su cintura y tomo su espada fuertemente entre sus manos para clavarla justo debajo de la rodilla.

El ogro lanzo un gruñido de dolor, solo eso, un gruñido. Como si la espada en su rodilla fuera simplemente un escarbadientes afilado. La gigantesca bestia, aun siendo ciega, lanzo una mirada hacia donde estaba Emma y luego lanzo un manotazo con su mano libre hacia ese lugar.

Emma logro esquivar el golpe y el ogro clavo mas profundo la espada en su propia pierna.

Un gruñido de dolor mas fuerte que el anterior salio de su boca cuando la espada conecto con un hueso.

El enorme ogro apoyo su rodilla que no estaba dañada en el suelo al mismo tiempo que intentaba mantener el equilibrio con su mano libre apoyándola en el suelo.

Por pura casualidad para el ogro y por toda la mala suerte del mundo para Emma, cuando el ogro apoyo su mano libre en el suelo, la apoyo sobre una de las piernas de Emma.

Cuando sintió el fino miembro de la rubia haciendo fuerza por liberarse de su mano, el ogro cerro fuertemente sus dedos y estiro de la pierna levantando a Emma del suelo y dejándola colgada de cabeza frente a su horrible rostro. -OH MIERDA.-

-MAMÁ.- Grito Henry completamente asustado y preocupado por la seguridad de su madre que estaba peleando con un gigantesco ogro.

-Papá haz algo.- Dijo Neal mientras agitaba a su padre por los hombros.

-Confiá en ella Bae.- Respondió Rumpelstiltskin mientras seguía mirando atentamente la escena frente a el.

-Va a matarla.- Le grito Neal mientras salia corriendo hacia Emma y el ogro.

-Que confíes en ella, si es la salvadora sabrá librarse de esta ella sola.- Dijo el espectro mientras empujaba a su hijo hacia atrás con magia.

-AAARGHHHH.- El ogro rugió furioso frente al rostro de Emma largando una gran cantidad de su asquerosa saliva sobre ella.

Emma se saco la pesada saliva de su rostro con sus manos. -Supongo que no existen las mentas a…. OH DEMONIOS SE ME METIO EN LA BOCA.- un poco de saliva que le había quedado colgando del mentón se le metió en la boca y lo que no le entro en la boca le cubrió su ojo izquierdo que por suerte estaba cerrado.

Emma estaba teniendo arcadas mientras escupía e intenta no vomitar por el horrible sabor en su boca.

-MAMÁ CUIDADO.- Ante la voz de Henry Emma abrió su único ojo bueno. El ogro estaba levantando su mazo para acabar con ella en ese mismo momento.

 _Podría usar magia de la cual no estoy muy segura, o…_ Emma hizo lo posible por sacar su arma de su cintura. La sangre acumulándose en su cabeza por estar de cabeza la hacía un poco mas torpe de lo normal, cuando logro sacarla la tomo con ambas manos y apunto como pudo, el ogro tenia el mazo en lo mas alto que podía alzarlo preparado para darle el golpe final. Emma escupió lo ultimo de la foránea saliva en su boca y grito. -DILE HOLA A MI PEQUEÑO AMIGO.- Emma apretó el gatillo.

La pistola de Emma fue rodeada de una electrizante onda de rayos blancos antes de que con un estruendoso "BOOM" se lanzara una bala impulsada por un haz de luz blanca. La potencia del disparo fue tanta que borro la cabeza del ogro de la existencia y arranco parte del pecho.

-WO… OUCH.- Emma cayo al suelo. -O demonios... tengo mas de esa cosa en mi boca.- Emma se limpio rápidamente todos los restos de ogro de su rostro. -Eso si que fue un buen tiro.- Se dijo a si misma mientras se reía y miraba su pistola en su mano.

-Mamá eso fue increíble.- Dijo Henry mientras venia corriendo hacia ella, estuvo a punto de abrazarla pero dejo sus brazos colgando en el aire sin tocarla. -...Pero hueles terrible.-

-Lo se.-

-Te dije que confiaras en ella Bae.- Dijo confiadamente Rumpelstiltskin mientras se acercaba a madre e hijo, con Neal detrás de el. -Bien hecho señorita Swan.- La felicito el espectro.

-Un poco de ayuda hubiese servido sabes.- Se quejo Emma.

-Emma, ¿Que diablos sucedió?- Pregunto Neal mientras se acercaba a Emma rápidamente, para luego alejarse por el horrible olor. -Demonios, si esa cosa apesta…-

-GRRRHHHAAAAAAAA.- Dos gruñidos se escucharon junto a un par de pesadas pisadas que se acercaban rápidamente.

-Carajo, me había olvidado que estas cosas son atraídas por el sonido.- Emma comenzó a pararse lentamente. -¿Que diablos hacemos ahora?-

-Creo que repetir su gran hazaña es nuestra mejor opción en este momento, querida.-

-No creo que pueda hacerlo una segunda vez.- Dijo Emma con algo de dudas mientras las enormes pisadas se escuchaban mas cercanas.

-Vamos Ma/Emma yo se que tu puedes.- Dijeron Henry y Neal al mismo tiempo.

Emma dio un largo suspiro y luego se armo de valentía, dio dos pasos para delante y se puso en posición de disparo, pierna izquierda adelante pie derecho atrás, ambas manos en el arma y la mira en el objetivo.

La Sheriff se quedo parada en la misma posición mientras miraba como dos ogros venían corriendo a toda velocidad a unos 50 metros de distancia. No quería disparar aún, no sabia si su magia era ilimitada o no, pero podría ser que le quedara solo la magia suficiente para un tiro.

40 metros.

Emma podía sentir como la magia viajaba por sus manos y se dirigía hacia el arma. Un pequeño grupo de personas se reunió detrás de ellos.

30 metros.

Rayos refulgían de la Beretta en las manos de Emma. Algunas de las personas que se reunieron detrás de ellas salieron huyendo al ver a los ogros acercarse, otros huyeron al ver al espectro y solo una docena se quedo a ver, tenían esperanza en la rubia y su rara arma que escupía rayos.

20 metros.

Una electrizante aura blanca rodeaba a Emma, su pistola era rodeada por una corriente de magia blanca que bajaba e iba por sus brazos pasando por todo su cuerpo. -EMMA, ¿QUE DIABLOS ESPERAS ACABA CON ELLOS?- Grito Neal. El ruido de los pequeños rayos de magia blanca chocándose entre si era bastante fuerte mientras mas magia acumulaba Emma.

-AUN NO, QUIERO UN TIRO CERTERO QUE ELIMINE A AMBOS.- Grito Emma.

La sonrisa del espectro se ensanchaba mas cada vez que los ogros estaban mas cerca, estaba expectante de como fuera a terminar esto. En cambio Henry se escondió detrás de el, tenia esperanza en su madre, pero esas cosas estaban muy cerca.

10 metros.

Emma espero el momento correcto. Su concentración era tanta que veía todo en cámara lenta, en el momento que el ogro de la izquierda pisara el suelo con su pierna derecha al mismo tiempo que el otro ogro, que iba unos pasos atrás y un poco a la derecha pisara el suelo con su pie izquierdo, de esa forma gracias a sus grandes y torpes pasos quedarían en la misma linea, ese era el momento correcto para disparar y ese momento, era ahora. Emma apretó el gatillo y cuando lo hizo toda la energía de su cuerpo se dirigió a sus manos a través de sus brazos. Apenas la bala dejo el cañón, detrás de ella la siguió una cola de energía del tamaño de un barril, un barril de 1 metro de diámetro y 5 de largo, era una gigantesca estaca de energía pura con una punta de un centímetro de plomo.

Cuando la gran bala de energía golpeo al primer ogro, este se desintegro en la luz y solo quedaron sus pies en el suelo, al segundo solo le sobrevivió su pierna derecha.

Todas las personas detrás de ella comenzaron a celebrar.

Emma vio como su ataque de energía pura seguía el camino recto de una bala que la guiaba, esa cosa era imparable, podría herir a alguien, Emma pensó en disiparla y así fue, la energía se disipo en el aire y dejo que la bala avanzara sola para terminar su camino incrustándose en un árbol. La energía que acompaño a la bala para luego disiparse se convirtió en un suave roció que regó el suelo en el cual comenzaron a crecer hermosas flores.

Eso era la magia, algo tan hermoso y tan peligroso al mismo tiempo. _Al igual que Regina…_

Los pensamientos de Emma fueron interrumpidos por una pequeña mano que la estiraba de la chaqueta. -Gracias por salvar a nuestro pueblo señora.- Dijo una niña pequeña que la abrazo por la pierna sin importarle el olor. Emma respiro y sintió el olor a ogro, pero no venia de ella, si no de los cadáveres, al parecer la magia la había limpiado.

-MÁ ESO FUE ASOMBROSO, ahora di algo cool para cerrarlo.-

Emma levanto su arma en el aire y grito. - _HAIL TO THE QUEEN, BABY!_ \- al mejor estilo Ashley Williams.

Todos los del pueblo la celebraron. -¿Oh como podremos pagarle nuestra salvadora?- Le decían algunos pobladores mientras empujaban al espectro a un costado para estar cerca de su todo poderosa salvadora. -¿Pídanos lo que quiera y se lo entregaremos?-

Emma se sonrojo por la forma en la cual la trataban estas personas. -No hace falta…- Su estomago rugió.

-¿Que quiere comer nuestra señora del rayo?- Tres jóvenes se arrodillaron frente a ella.

-Ahora que lo dicen me siento un poco hambrienta, ¿No tendrán algo de quimera?-

Los jóvenes la miraron confundidos. -¿Esta segura que quiere Quimera y no puerco o carne de Res? Tenemos buena carne aquí, no hace falta que coma esa comida de viajero y vagabundos.-

-Si tienes razón, traeme puerco, pero también algo de Quimera, me encanta esa cosa.- Los tres jóvenes se pararon a la vez que decían "si nuestras señora" y se marchaban a buscar los pedidos de Emma.

Un gran grupo de personas regreso al pueblo alegre mientras algunos niños se les adelantaban y se acercaban gritando. -ES ELLA ES LA SALVADORA, ES LA MUJER QUE LANZA RAYOS Y TRUENOS POR SUS MANOS.- Todo el pueblo la celebraba y muchos le traían flores y otras ofrendas.

Mientras Emma saludaba a los muchos chicos y personas que se acercaban a agradecerle, Neal se acerco a Henry para preguntarle que había pasado. -Hey Henry, que bueno que te veo otra vez muchacho.- Dijo Neal mientras se arrodillaba y le daba un abrazo a Henry quien lo miraba confundido. -¿Que diablos sucedió? ¿Que hacen aquí?-

-¿Tu eres mi Papá?- Pregunto Henry confundido mientras miraba a Neal con dudas.

-¿Si?- Respondió Neal igual de confundido. -¿Acaso no recuerdas?-

Henry negó con la cabeza. -No, solo tu y mi Mamá recuerdan.-

-¿Regina tampoco recuerda?-

-No, por lo que entendí todos volvieron al mismo lugar donde estaban cuando sucedió la maldición y sin sus recuerdos, Regina ataco a mi Mamá cuando se entero de quien era.-

-¿Que diablos sucedió?- Henry volvió a negar con la cabeza. Neal se paro y busco a su padre, Rumpelstiltskin estaba parado a unos metros alejado de la multitud. -Papá, ¿Que sucedió? ¿Donde esta Belle?-

-No lo se Bae, quisiera saberlo ¿Como sabes sobre Belle?-

-La conozco del otro mundo.-

-¿Esta viva?- La esperanza en los ojos de su padre hizo sonreír a Neal.

-Si papá esta viva, Regina te mintió, no murió, esta encerrada en una torre.- Neal vio la ira en los ojos de su padre. -Pero este no es el momento para enojarse por esas cosas, si quieres iremos a buscarla luego, pero ahora hay que averiguar que sucedió.

-Entonces tu recuerdas.-

-Si recuerdo todo, y por lo que logro entender todos aparecieron en el mismo lugar donde estaban cuando sucedió la maldición pero sin memorias, supongo que por que yo no vine con la maldición, esta me arrojo a algún lugar aleatorio…- Neal se tomo la barbilla para poder pensar. -Demonios Tink, Wendy, sus hermanos y los niños perdidos. Papá hay que encontrarlos.-

-Ya iremos por eso Bae, primero hay que saber que vamos a hacer.- Rumpelstiltskin le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hijo. -Que bueno tenerte devuelta hijo.- Luego se separo y busco con la mirada a la hija de los Charmings, no fue tan difícil encontrarla, era la mujer en chaqueta roja sosteniendo rosas y carnes en sus brazos. -Señorita Swan creo que seria prudente que volviéramos en este momento con sus padres.-

Emma pudo oír la voz del espectro por sobre la del resto de las personas. -Bueno, muchas gracias por los regalos a todos pero creo que es hora que me despida.- Emma comenzó a caminar hacia el espectro y Neal mientras le daba algunos de sus regalos a Henry.

-Espere ¿Puede decirnos su nombre?- Dijo la misma niña que la había abrazado al principio.

-Emma Swan, hija de Snow White y el príncipe Charming.- Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa.

Todos celebraron aun mas emocionados cuando se dieron cuenta que era la princesa, eso desafiaba la lógica, pero hoy no había tanta lógica en el aire, varias personas cambiaron de atuendo y corte de cabello mientras un hombre cayo desde el cielo después de que las nubes de la maldición oscura los cubriera. Así que no era nada extraño que una versión adulta de la princesa que acababa de nacer hubiese aparecido frente a ellos y los hubiese salvado.

-¿Preparada Señorita Swan?, ¿Henry?, ¿Bae?- Todos asintieron. Rumpelstiltskin agito sus manos en el aire y todos desaparecieron en una gran nube roja ante el pueblo quien seguía celebrando a su salvadora.

* * *

Regina estaba sentada en la punta de su larga mesa en el comedor, Margareth Linter estaba parada detrás de ella con la mano sobre su espada esperando el momento en el cual la madre de su reina o el hombre con el que vino tiraran sus caretas y atacaran a la mujer por la cual daría la vida.

A la izquierda de Regina estaban sentados su madre y junto a esta un confundido cazador que miraba con miedo hacia todos lados.

-Recuerdo claramente estar en el infierno, me había aburrido de matar idiotas en el quinto... o tercer circulo… no recuerdo bien... y Persephone paso por ahí un día mientras iba de camino a quedarse en su estadía con Hades, me vio sentada sobre los cuerpos de varios idiotas y me invito a jugar a las cartas con ella y "el dios del inframundo",- Lo nombro Cora con tono burlón. -Es un idiota total para ser considerado un dios… En cambio Persephone me cayo bien, tenias idea de que en algunas culturas del mundo a ella la llaman Cora, nos reímos varias veces de eso mientras me quede en su agradable morada…- Cora se vio interrumpida por la voz del hombre junto a ella.

-HEY YO TE RECUERO A TI.- Grito Graham mientras apuntaba a Cora. -Me mataste como mas de… 100 veces en el infierno, la mayoría de ellas me prendiste fuego...-

-Ese es el precio por morir en combate, de todas formas no te agobies tanto, solo tendrías que aguantarme por unos treinta años mas, luego me reasignaran a sufrir en el octavo; noveno circulo quizás; quien sabe, ese idiota vago de Hades se podría haber esforzado mas con los nombres; pero el tema es que por que morí en batalla o peleando, tenia que cumplir mi condena peleando ahí, luego me reasignarían a sufrir por mas de mil años de mi mayor pecado, mi avaricia, obligándome a ahogarme en ella por todo ese tiempo.-

-No parecías estar sufriendo mucho…- Se quejo Graham.

-No es mi culpa que me hayan colocado con un montón de idiotas.- Se defendió Cora mientras tomaba a menos el comentario del hombre.

-Hey eso no es justo, tu eras la única persona en toda la zona que tenia magia, el resto de los condenados utilizaba armas de mano y solo había algunos demonios menores con alas, tu tenias toda la ventaja…-

-Oh ya deja de llorar, tu también hacías trampa, tu y otros mas tenían esas armas estruendosas que escupían plomo, ademas bien que me agradeciste cuando te salve de ese esperpento volador…-

-Pero luego de salvarme me mataste nuevamente.-

-Pero admites que te salve.-

-Pero no cuenta por que cuando estaba por decir gracias ya había muerto y reaparecido por que me hiciste tragar una bola de fuego.-

-De todas formas me lo agradeciste indirectamente, tu piel es tan suave que hizo uno de los tronos mas confortables por el tiempo que tu falso cadáver duro sin pudrirse.-

-¿Utilizaste mi cuerpo muerto como trono?- Pregunto indignado el cazador.

-Como parte de el, y ademas no solo para trono…-

-MADRE, cazador... Por favor… guarden sus peleas para cuando yo no este presente…- Regina hacia lo posible para guardar la calma, se estaba masajeando el puente de la nariz con tanta fuerza que estaba segura que si hacia mas presión se lo rompería. -Ahora madre, por favor continua con tu historia de como es que estas viva.-

-Esta bien querida.- Dijo Cora tranquila mientras le daba una ultima mirada a Graham. -Estaba en la morada de Hades jugando cartas tranquilamente con el y Persephone, tenias idea que…-

Regina se estaba frotando los ojos con tanta fuerza que estaban rojos. -Madre por favor, ve al punto, nada de charlatanería del inframundo, solo ve al punto.-

-Estas un poco irritable querida, creo que te haría bien si…-

-MADRE.-

-Esta bien, estaba ahí sentada jugando cartas cuando de la nada una nube gris y verde me cubre por completo y desaparezco, cuando las nubes se van ya no estoy mas en el infierno si no que en este horrible lugar…-

-Si, a mi me paso lo mismo, estaba peleando con unos tipos raros que parecían haber venido de la edad media y una nube me envolvió, lo siguiente que supe fue que aparecí a tres metros del suelo en este lugar y…-

-Te caíste sobre mi, pervertido.-

-Ya me disculpe sobre eso, ademas no fue mi culpa.-

-Pero bien que me manoseaste los pechos.-

-Que no fue apropósito.-

-Pero bien que no te apuraste a sacar las manos.-

-Eso no es cierto, estaba confundido.-

-Tienes suerte que te reconocí y no te prendí fuego.-

-¿Tengo que sentirme agradecido por eso?...-

Regina se paro de su asiento y salio de la habitación dejando que su madre siguiera discutiendo con el cazador.

-Mi reina, ¿Necesita algo?- Era Margareth, la estaba siguiendo.

-Dormir.- Respondió fría Regina mientras seguía caminando. -Asegurate de que mi madre y el cazador cenen, yo no tengo hambre, luego ofreceles un cuarto para dormir, si preguntan donde estoy, diles que no me siento bien y que en la mañana hablaremos de que haremos.-

-Como usted ordene mi reina.- Con eso Margareth se despidió de la reina y comenzó a cumplir sus ordenes.

* * *

Regina entro en su recamara y se deshizo de su ropa y su peinado con un chasqueo de dedos. Así desnuda como estaba se metió en la cama, no es que se sintiera mal, si no que las imágenes en su cabeza la estaban abrumando. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos o pensaba en algo por un tiempo, otra imagen de su memoria perdía volvía, algunas pocas eran felices, otras no tanto, y por lo que pudo sacarle a su madre, todo eso era cierto.

Su madre parecía recordar todo, hasta su estadía en el infierno. El cazador en cambio, solo recordaba su identidad falsa y su estadía en el infierno, no tenia idea de donde estaba ni de quien fue en este mundo.

Las memorias de su cabeza fluctuaban de memorias de ella con Henry, a ella con la Señorita Swan, hasta a algunos momentos de ella estando con los Charming.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a marearla, era demasiada información en muy poco tiempo. Henry abrazándola, Henry gritándole que la odiaba, ella y Emma discutiendo, ella y Emma compartiendo una bebida, las dos con Henry, ella con los Charming, Rumpelstiltskin, el padre de Henry, las hadas, Tinker Bell… La cabeza de Regina comenzó a dar vueltas. Ella besando a Emma, ella golpeando a Emma, Emma devolviendole el golpe, Emma abrazándola, muchas miradas fugases con la rubia, Emma besándola, Emma cortando una rama de su árbol de manzanas…

Regina levanto sus manos y se desapareció en una nube violeta.

Reapareció con un ligero camisón en el jardín de su castillo frente a su árbol de manzanas, al cual le faltaba una rama entera. Regina se acerco lentamente y coloco su palma sobre la marca para asegurarse de que era verdad que le faltaba esa rama.

En cuanto Regina coloco su mano sobre la marca todo su cuerpo se tenso al recuperar sus memorias. Todo llego tan inesperadamente que sus piernas no aguantaron y cayo de rodillas al suelo.

-Emma… Henry…- Suspiraba mientras intentaba recuperar el aire.

Estaba arrodillada en el suelo llorando cuando escucho unos pasos detrás de ella.

-Estoy bien Margareth, dejame un tiempo sola…- Se quejo Regina.

-Creo que me estas confundiendo con otra persona… hermanita.-

* * *

 **AN: Bueno escribir en este momento se me esta haciendo bastante difícil, hace mas de un mes que no actualizo 7 Días y prometo que la voy a actualizar antes de año nuevo, también se me complica bastante por que tengo varias historias que se me ocurren y quiero escribir, pero también quiero terminar las que ya comencé, y si escribo una nueva se me va a complicar un poco escribirlas todas y ademas se retrasarían bastantes; otra cosa que me retrasa bastante es que son vacaciones, pero de todas formas les prometo que les voy a dar actualizaciones semanales, por lo menos, una historia por semana. Ahora Au Revoir.**

" _Is would you maybe, come dancing me, Cos to me it doesn't matter if your hopes and dreams are shattered, When you say something you make me believe, In the girl who wears a dirty shirt, She knows exactly what she's worth, Knows exactly what she's worth to me!, That I can see, I can see."_


	6. Tears Are Warm, Blood is Warmer

**AN:** **La verdad es que Zelena iba a aparecer un poco mas adelante en el Fic, pero vi la oportunidad y la metí ahí.**

" _War. War never change."_

 **Ahora enjoy del siguiente capitulo.**

* * *

Capitulo 6: Tears Are Warm. Blood is Warmer.

Las lagrimas caían tibias por sus mejillas.

Snow estaba llorando por los nervios de perder a su hija cuando recién la había recuperado, David y Red intentaban de reconfortarla todo lo posible para que se calmara un poco, pero nada podía detenerla de pensar que su hija podría no volver, cuando estaba por hiperventilar por quinta vez en menos de veinte minutos por pensar repetidas veces en los peores escenarios, de una gran nube roja aparecieron Emma, Henry, Neal y Rumpelstiltskin en la sala principal del castillo.

Varios de los guardias que se habían cambiado ya a sus armaduras desenfundaron sus espadas al ver el despliegue de magia en el lugar y se acercaron cuidadosamente. Al espectro.

-EMMA.- Grito emocionada Snow al ver a su hija. Sin importarle nada se paro en la mesa y corrió sobre esta hacia Emma, cuando llego al borde de la mesa salto y aterrizo con un abrazo sobre Emma obligandola a soltar todos sus regalos para atraparla. -Oh Emma que bueno que estés bien.- Le decía Snow mientras la abrazaba muy emocionada con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Okay... okay... Mamá estoy bien.- Emma intentaba separar a su madre que le estaba refregando su rostro lleno de lagrimas contra sus mejillas haciéndola sentir incomoda.

-Oh Emma que bueno que bueno que regresaron sanos y salvos.- Soltó a Emma, la miro fijamente y le acomodo la corona de flores que llevaba en su cabeza. -Perdón.- Dijo avergonzada mientras ahora se lanzaba a abrazar a Henry.

Emma se golpeo el rostro con la palma ante la actitud de su madre y comenzó a recoger las cosas que se cayeron al suelo por el entusiasmo de su madre.

Red y David se acercaron a ayudar a la rubia.

-Hey Emma, ¿De donde diablos sacaron tantas cosas?- Pregunto confundida Red mientras miraba las distintas ofrendas que le habían dado a Emma.

-Digamos que salve a un pequeño pueblo de un ataque de ogros.-

-Esa es mi hija.- Dijo David orgulloso mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro y tomaba la carne de quimera en sus manos. -Aunque creo que no te querían tanto ya que te dieron esta cosa.- Dijo un poco disgustado por la carne de quimera mientras levantaba otro de los ramos de flores que había en el suelo.

-Me la dieron por que yo se los pedí, cual es el problema de ustedes contra la carne de Quimera.-

-Que es carne de emergencia.- Dijo Ruby mientras levantaba otro ramo. -Solo se come en los campos de batalla cuando no queda nada mas para comer.-

-Podrían dejar de insultar mi carne por un momento. Creo que tenemos problemas mas graves sobre los cuales discutir.- David y Emma se acercaron a unos guardias y les alcanzaron las ofrendas para que se las llevaran.

-Las flores déjenlas en el nuevo cuarto de Emma. La carne llévenla a la cocina y preparenla para el banquete de esta noche.- Los guardias asintieron y se marcharon con las cosas en manos mientras un tercero se acercaba a tomar lo que estaba en los brazos de Red.

-Bueno el primer tema en nuestra lista de prioridades es…- SMACK. El sonido resonó por toda la habitación. Una fuerte bofetada. Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para mirar hacia el lugar de cual provino el fuerte sonido.

Neal tenia el rostro completamente rojo por el golpe, en su mejilla izquierda resaltaba una roja marca de la pequeña mano que le había dado el golpe, Snow mantenía su mano agresora en alto como si esperara que pusiera la otra mejilla para golpearlo de reversa. SMACK. El sonido lleno la habitación nuevamente, cuando Neal enfrento a Snow con su sorprendida mirada por haber sido golpeado por la mujer mas inofensiva de Storybrook.

-SNOW.- Grito David mientras se acercaba preocupado hacia su esposa. -¿Que sucedió? ¿Por que lo golpeaste?-

Snow le dio una profunda mirada de asco a Neal, quien se sostenía ambas doloridas y rojas mejillas, antes de dirigirse a su esposo. -Es él David… El que embarazo y dejo a Emma.- Le comento Snow a su esposo con asco.

David lo único que supo ver fue rojo, Emma les había contado brevemente sobre quien era el padre de Henry, pero fue lo suficiente como para saber por que su esposa lo había golpeado de tal manera. Cerro sus puños tan fuerte que sus nudillos se tiñeron de blanco en unos segundos. Dio un paso adelante y dirigió su puño hacia el rostro de Neal con todo su furia.

Neal estaba esperando el golpe con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. El golpe nunca llego. Neal abrió lentamente los ojos esperando que Charming fuera hubiese sido un poco mas comprensivo que su esposa, sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente al notar lo cerca que estaba el puño del rey de su rostro.

-Se que mi querido Bae no a hecho cosas muy… memorables, pero, no creo que sea una razón para dejar que lo golpeen de esa forma.- Defendió el espectro a su hijo mientras mantenía una mano arriba para detener en el lugar a David.

-Tu sabes que se lo merece.- Grito Snow. -Embarazo a Emma y luego se marcho dejándola sola en la prisión.-

-Eso es…-

-Esta bien papá, no hace falta que me defiendas, se muy bien que me lo merezco.- Rumpelstiltskin tomo la palabra de su hijo y soltó el agarre mágico que tenia sobre Charming, David recupero todo su impulso y continuo con el golpe como si no hubiese pasado nada. Su puño se estrello duro y solido contra la nariz del hijo del espectro.

-OH DEMONIOS.- Grito Neal mientras caía en su trasero al suelo dejando un trazo de sangre en el suelo. -PAPÁ, ¿Pog que demonios higiste eso?- Pregunto Neal mientras se tomaba la nariz llena de sangre.

-Tu dijiste que lo merecías, pensé que querías quedar en buenos términos con ellos.-

-Pego no me gefegía a que me golpeagan… Gemonios- Neal no podía hablar tanto, al parecer David le había roto algún hueso de la nariz y la sangre que emanaba de su rostro no lo dejaba hablar correctamente.

-Dejame ayudarte idiota.- Dijo Emma mientras se acercaba riéndose. -¿Recuerdas como odiaba tu horrible acento francés?- Dijo divertida mientras se arrodillaba junto a Neal y colocaba su mano sobre su sangrante nariz.

-Ja ja ja. Que graciosa.- Se rio sarcásticamente Neal mientras sentía como el su tabique se reacomodaba en su nariz nuevamente, después de unos segundos su nariz dejo de sangrar al mismo tiempo que la mano de Emma dejo de alumbrar con su luz de magia blanca. -De todas formas mi acento francés era genial.-

-Creo que tu acento era por lo cual tenias que salir huyendo la mayoría de las veces.- Emma ayudo a Neal a ponerse de pie.

Ya de pie completamente Neal se limpio el polvo y aun con un poco de sangre que quedo sobre su boca se dirigió hacia los Charmings con las manos levantado en forma de que se rendía antes que decidan golpearlo otra vez. -Bien, ahora que ya arreglamos esto de que soy un idiota…- Snow y David asintieron. -Bueno necesito que hagan algo.-

-¿Y que podría ser eso?- Pregunto Charming intentando hacer claro que el tenia el poder.

-Hay personas que estaban en Storybrook cuando Pan nos mando de regreso aquí. Como varios no sabían como vivir en el mundo sin magia y querían regresar al bosque encantado, lo que sucede es que creo que como ellos no vinieron con la maldición oscura de Regina aparecieron en los lugares aleatorios de todo el bosque como me sucedió a mi. Ahora necesito que manden cuadrillas, o tal vez todos los soldados que tengan a buscarlos, la mayoría son niños. Les daré una lista con los nombres de todos, la mayoría son niños perdidos, después están los Darling Wendy es la mayor tiene 14, luego están sus hermanos Michelle y Harry, ellos tienen unos veinticuatro, veinte años…-

-Espera, espera…- Dijo David un poco confundido mientras uno de los soldados le alcanzaba una hoja, una pluma y un tintero para que Neal escriba. -...¿Como es que ella es la mayor si tiene 14 y sus hermanos 20?-

-Ella paso mucho tiempo en Nunca Jamas cuando fue a buscarme la primera vez que fui ahí.- Neal tomo la pluma y la mojo en la tinta que le habían traído mientras comenzaba a escribir los nombres de los niños perdidos. -Luego también esta Tink, ella es un hada a la cual la muy perra del hada azul le quito las alas y su varita.-

Snow frunció el ceño ante la forma en la cual Neal llamo a su hada madrina. -Esta bien mandaremos cuadrilla a lo largo de todo el bosque con copia de los nombres que estas escribiendo y traeremos a todos a salvo aquí.-

-Bueno ahora creo que sigue el siguiente tema.- Dijo Emma mientras se paraba frente a sus padres. -Regina…-

-Emma cariño no creo que…- Snow intento estirar su mano para tocar el brazo de Emma pero esta lo alejo rápidamente sin darle oportunidad al ver las intenciones de sus palabras en los ojos de su madre.

-¿Acaso no entiendes que la amo? Tenemos que ir buscarla a su castillo y preguntarle que sucedió.-

-Emma cariño, no creo que sea prudente ir en este momento...-

-Pero tenemos que ir en este momento, tal vez este en peligro… tiene cientos de enemigos y ahora que ninguna sabe que sucedió todos intentaran ir a por ella.-

David coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de su hija. -Emma calmate, ella sabe defenderse sola mejor que nadie, créeme, yo y tu madre lo sabemos mas que nadie. Y lo que intentaba decirte es que no creo que sea prudente ir hacia allá en este momento, creo que si queremos ir deberíamos partir en la mañana.- Emma asintió lentamente, David levanto una mano y seco una lagrima que Emma no se dio cuenta que tenia. -Ahora que dices si comemos un poco y después vamos a dormir para partir mañana a primera hora.-

-Si.- Dijo Emma mientras se dejaba abrazar de un costado por su padre.

-Bien, entonces vamos al comedor, haré que te preparen la carne de quimera para ti querida. También tenemos que discutir que haremos mañana.- Charming le dio una palmada en el hombro a su hija mientras se dirigía a Snow que estaba un poco decaída y unos guardias. -Llama a Henry y el resto para que les asignen una habitación y se preparen para comer.-

-Esta bien.- Emma se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una escena tan bizarra que no sabia si reírse o no. Frente a ella se encontraba Neal dejando que su padre le limpiara el rostro como si fuera un niño pequeño con un pañuelo.

Varios guardias se quedaron también viendo la escena de como el todo poderoso espectro le limpiaba la sangre del rostro a su hijo con un pañuelo tomándolo por el mentón para tener un mejor acceso a la cara del hombre.

Emma intentaba utilizar todo su auto control en no reírse pero era imposible. -Henry… Neal… Ha ha ha…- Emma se sostenía el puente de la nariz para no reírse demasiado fuerte. -Gold… Gold… acérquense a los guardias para que les digan donde… donde están sus habitaciones, comeremos y mañana saldremos en busca de todos.- Cuando termino Emma salio corriendo de la habitación dejando a todos completamente confundidos.

Desde fuera de la habitación se pudo escuchar las fuertes risotadas de la rubia. Unos segundos después Emma volvió a asomar su cara por la puerta de la habitación. -Henry ven conmigo a caminar por el castillo hasta que este hecha la cena.- Dijo Emma esta vez mientras no pudo evitar que una risa se le escapara cuando vio a la cara de Gold, quien le respondió con una fría mirada de regreso.

* * *

Las lagrimas dejaron de correr por sus mejillas cuando se dio vuelta para enfrentar a la mujer que la había interrumpido.

-¿Perdón?.- Pregunto Regina mientras se daba la vuelta con una ceja levantada.

-Que me haz confundido con otra persona hermanita.- Dijo mas claramente la mujer.

Regina se dio la vuelta por completo y se puso de pie, se sorprendió unos instantes al ver a la mujer con la piel verde frente a ella, claramente era una bruja, _Que atuendo tan disuasivo,_ su traje negro y sombrero de punta claramente no escondían mucho el hecho.

-¿Que estas buscando aquí?-

-Lo que por derecho es mio.- Dijo simplemente la bruja con una sonrisa mientras creaba una bola de fuego en su mano y se la lanzaba a Regina.

La Reina ni siquiera se inmuto levanto su mano izquierda y la desvió como si no fuera nada. -No intentes jugar conmigo y dime quien eres.-

-Ya te lo dije hermanita, mi nombre es Zelena… y como ya te dije soy tu hermana.-

-¿Pero como es eso posible?-

-Ya sabes un hombre conoce a una mujer y…-

-Sabes que no estoy hablando de eso.-

-Mami nunca te contó de la hija que abandono a su suerte antes de tenerte a ti. Claro que no.-

-Eso es mentira. Madre no tuvo ninguna otra hija.-

Zelena creo otra bola de fuego y se la lanzo a Regina. -Eso te hace pensar de otra forma.-

-Eso no me dice nada, solo que tu magia es mediocre.-

-También tuvimos el mismo maestro de magia…-

-Ese duendecillo, nunca se le ocurrió contármelo.- Regina bufo. -Le daría mi castillo si alguna vez me dijera algo que no fuera para su propio beneficio.- Regina abrio sus manos y creo una bola de fuego en cada una. -Ahora dime que es lo que quieres si no quieres volverte un montón de cenizas verdes en el suelo.-

-¿Acaso estar tanto tiempo en ese otro mundo te volvió lenta hermanita?- Pregunto burlonamente Zelena. -Ya te lo dije. Vine aquí para tomar lo que es mio por derecho.-

-¿Acaso quieres mi vida?- Regina se rio abiertamente. -Te la daría cualquier día de la semana y dos veces los lunes, solo quisiera quedarme con dos personas, Emma y Henry. Y por eso te haré polvo si simplemente piensas en hacerles algo.-

-Que sentimentalista te haz vuelto hermanita…

-YA DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ.-

-Donde quedo la maquina asesina que creo Rumple…-

-¿Lo llamaste Rumple?- Pregunto Regina con asco pensando en lo que implementaba, solo había otra persona que lo llamaba de esa manera y ese pensamiento hizo que se le revolviera el estomago.

-Ya basta de charla.- Zelena ataco a Regina con varias olas de bolas de fuego de las cuales Regina defendía de la misma forma lanzando su propia oleada de llamas.

Después de que sus bolas de fuego siempre se encontraran en el centro ambas mujeres se detuvieron. -No se si tu puedas anciana verde, pero yo puedo seguir así toda la noche.- Alardeo Regina.

-SOLO TENGO UN AÑO MAS QUE TU PERRA.- Grito la mujer verde antes de lanzar una bola de fuego por pura ira.

Regina absorbió la bola por una mano y la arrojo por la otra. -¿Tu crees que me importa?-

Zelena refunfuño por lo molesta que era la morena. -Al demonio. AHORA.-

-Ya perdiste la cordura zanahoria.-

-Maldita.- refunfuño Zelena mientras la vena en su frente latía por la forma en al cual su hermana la estaba tratando. -AHORA.- volvió a gritar al aire.

-Aunque tu cabello rojo y tu piel verde no te defienden en nada.- se burlo Regina acompañándolo con una risotada con una risotada.

Zelena sonrio.

La alcaldesa de Storybrook se sorprendió al sentir como algo se aferraba a sus brazos, unos segundos después estaba suspendida en el aire mientras algo la tomaba fuertemente de los brazos, intento hacer magia para liberarse pero algo la restringía. Entonce lo noto, o mas bien los noto, manteniendola en el aire por sus brazos estaban dos monos voladores y uno de ellos había puesto una pulsera de restricción de magia en su muñeca. -No me digas eres la bruja mala del oeste y vienes de Oz, demonios mi familia esta llena de locos psicópatas.- Se quejo Regina mientras rodaba los ojos y los monos la llevaban lentamente hasta frente de su hermana. -No se suponía que esa perra campirana de Dorothy tenia que derrotarte…- Zelena estaba a punto de contestar cuando Regina se contesto a ella misma. -No contestes supongo que esa perra es igual de inservible que Snow.-

Zelena sonrió por la comparación.

Cuando los monos voladores por fin trajeron a Regina frente a Zelena esta saco una daga. -Oh ahora que vas a hacerme poderosa hechicera verde…- Dijo en torno burlón Regina mientras Zelena le susurraba un encantamiento a la daga. -...Vas a convertirme en el Hulk tal vez… o en uno de tus Munchkins… o simplemente vas a matarme… tengo un castillo lleno de los mejores soldados y subordinados que te destrozarían a ti y tu ¿Parvada? ¿Manada? de monos voladores, ademas madre también esta aquí, ¿Tu crees que ninguno notaria si no estoy?-

Zelena termino de recitarle a su daga. -El problema no sera que no estarás presente, si no que TU seras la que no este presente.- Zelena corto una de las manos de Regina en la palma y mojo el filo de la daga con la sangre que caía de esta. Seguido llevo la daga hasta su boca y lamió la tibia sangre del filo. Una nube verde la cubrió por completo, unos segundos después esta cambio de color a violeta. Después de unos segundos las nubes se dispersaron. En su lugar, quedo Zelena, su piel había cambiado, dejo de ser verde, ahora era morena, su cabello también cambio, dejo de ser pelirrojo y cambio a un negro azabache largo hasta los hombros. Se había achicado unos centímetros también, ahora sobre el lado derecho de su labio superior descansaba una cicatriz.

Regina quedo con los ojos abiertos de par en par al ver como un clon perfecto de ella estaba parada enfrente de ella con un vestido que le quedaba bastante grande. -¿Que diablos estas planeando hacer bruja?-

-Ya lo veras querida, ahora duerme.- Zelena paso una mano por el rostro de Regina y esta cayo rendida. La nueva _Regina_ hizo aparecer un collar en su mano y después de susurrarle una cuantas palabras paso su mano sobre el cuerpo de Regina y esta se desmaterializo y sus fragmentos se concentraron en el cristal del collar. -Perfecto.- Se dijo a si misma. -Ustedes, vuelen lejos de aquí, no los necesitare por el momento.- Dijo _Regina_ mientras agitaba las manos para ahuyentar a su esbirros.

Se miro hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que seguía teniendo puesto su vestido negro, que ahora le quedaba unas tallas mas grande ya que su hermana era mas pequeña. -Tengo que hacer algo con esto.- _Regina_ chasqueo sus dedos y su vestido se cambio por el simple camisón ligero que estaba vistiendo su hermana. -Mucho mejor.- Dijo mientras colgaba el collar en el cual estaba encerrada su hermana en su cuello. Todos los recuerdos y pensamientos de su hermana entraron en su cabeza de un solo golpe, no podía mover su cuerpo mientras sentía como su mente se llenaba de todo lo que vivió su hermana.

Volvió en si con un fuerte suspiro para encontrarse en los brazos de una mujer. -MI REINA, mi Reina, ¿Se encuentra usted bien?.- Pregunto la mujer mientras la sostenía tiernamente en sus fuertes brazos y le sacaba un mechón de la cara con una de sus manos antes de volverla a posicionar en su cintura. _Cateryn Hedestad en Storybrook, Margareth Linter aquí._

-Si, si estoy bien, solo tuve otro de estos momentos en blanco, gracias por sostenerme.- La otra mujer le sonrió por agradecimiento, eso no era algo que su reina hiciera muy seguido. -¿Y madre y el cazador? ¿Ya les diste sus habitaciones?- _Regina comenzó_ a caminar y Margareth la siguió.

-Si mi reina, pero… pero…-

-Escupelo.-

-Bueno, siguieron discutiendo, discutieron sobre lo que sucedió en el infierno antes y durante la cena…-

-¿Madre le arranco el corazón?, ¿Acaso lo mato? No me sorprendería.-

-Siguieron discutiendo después de cenar y de un momento a otro antes de que les ofreciera una habitación ellos… ellos…-

-Que lo digas.-

-Ellos comenzaron a besarse y cuando los interrumpí su madre casi me arranca el corazón. Luego les ofrecí las habitaciones, las aceptaron pero están pasando la noche en el cuarto de su madre.- Mientras Margareth explicaba habían llegado a la entrada de la recamara de Regina.

-Supongo que eso corre en la familia.- Dijo _Regina_ mientras soltaba una risotada.

-¿Que cosa mi reina?- Pregunto la mujer caballero mientras fingía que no sabia de que hablaba su reina y miraba sus pies para disimularlo.

Las acciones de la mujer no pasaron desapercibidas para los ojos de _Regina_ y lentamente arrincono a Margareth contra la puerta de su recamara, sabia que esa mujer deseaba mucho su cuerpo y siempre el amor y el sexo eran la mejor forma de manipular a alguien. -Estoy hablando sobre acostarse con la servidumbre.- _Regina_ acerco su boca pero no la beso.

Margareth no pudo resistirse y se lanzo hacia delante y capturo los labios de su reina mientras enredaba sus brazos en su cuello. _Regina_ dio un giro de muñeca y ya estaban dentro de la recamara y sobre la cama, otro giro de muñeca y ninguna de las dos llevaba ropa.

Margareth miro fijamente en los ojos de su reina y noto el cambio de color. -Mi reina sus ojos…-

-Mis ojos están así por la forma en la que me haces sentir querida.- _Demonios esta chica es muy observadora, maldita acosadora, como demonios sabe el color de ojos de Regina tan bien._

La sonrisa en el rostro de Margareth era la mas grande que había tenido en toda su vida y se volvió hasta mas grande cuando sintió la cicatriz del labio superior de su reina sobre la sensible piel de su cuello.

* * *

 **AN: So….. What do you think? Recuerden los Reviews son amor. Y no desesperéis voy a mantener mi promesa y les voy a regalar un capitulo de "7 Días" antes de que termine el año** _(por lo menos antes de que termine el año acá en la Argentina)_ **, aunque sea corto, no entréis en pánico compagnes un capitulo de "7 días" lleva entre 7 y 12 K de palabras sin contar con mis extensos AN,** _(execto el primero ese tendra uno K, pero solo por que due una clase de introducción.)_ **.**

 **Bueno, au revoir y felices fiestas.**

" _If I could give you anything, I would give you a kick, You'd rather have a dollar, Than a hug from your sis.  
A cold is gonna take you, And freeze away your tears, Come a little closer honey, We can be so near."_


	7. In The Way of a Lovesick Puppy

**AN: No tengo nada mas que decir mas que estoy bastante tentado en adaptar los cómics de Scott Pilgrim al Universo de Once.**

" _We are Sex Bob-Omb and we're here to make you think about death and get sad and stuff. ONE. TWO. THREE. FOUR!"_

 **Like always enjoy.**

* * *

Capitulo 7: In The Way of a Lovesick Puppy.

Ya estaban todos montados en sus caballos cuando el primer rayo de sol golpeo el rostro de la sheriff.

Lo mas difícil del día hasta el momento fue conseguir un caballo lo suficientemente valiente como para dejarse montar por el espectro, a quien Emma había amenazado para que viajara como el resto y no que simplemente se teletransportara, la verdad es que Emma pensaba que el puff seria la forma mas rápida de llegar al castillo de Regina, pero sus padres estaban en contra de usar magia.

Henry era un natural, ni bien se subió a su caballo ya estaba haciéndolo saltar, galopar y trinchar a gusto con solo decírselo, Snow lo miraba orgullosa. Su pesada campera de invierno ya no le servia para el cálido clima del bosque encantado en cambio sus abuelos le habían colocado una malla de acero debajo de un chaleco de cuero como protección por si las dudas.

Emma en cambio se estuvo sosteniendo con la vida de su propio caballo. Hasta que después de caerse por segunda vez en menos de cien metros Snow la obligo a bajarse de su caballo y que se subiera al de ella. Ahora Emma se sentía como una niña pequeña siendo llevaba por su madre, aunque esta fuera un poco mas pequeña que ella y tuviera que levantar el cuello por sobre su hombro para poder ver hacia donde se dirigía. Aun con su madre abrazándola por la espalda y dirigiendo el caballo Emma se seguía poniendo completamente tensa cada vez que el caballo cambiaba de velocidad.

La rubia ahora iba simplemente armada con su navaja por si había una emergencia, su pistola se la había dado a su padre, ayer durante el banquete aprendió que no hacia falta su arma para poder disparar una bola de energía.

La noche anterior durante el banquete Emma estaba contando la historia de como derroto a los ogros y mientras lo hacia puso su mano en forma de pistola y simulo un disparo, una pequeña bola de energía salio disparada de su dedo y golpeo a un guardia en el pecho haciéndolo salir varios metros hacia atrás. Emma, Neal y Henry se pararon rápidamente a ver al hombre ya que sabían que es lo que podía provocar los poderes de Emma. Por suerte no sucedió nada grave, solo algunos raspones.

Durante la noche Emma practico sus disparos para saber cual era la energía necesaria para golpear, romper o matar algo, también le enseño a disparar una pistola a su padre.

Ahora estaban todos a caballo dirigiéndose a todo galope hacia el castillo de Regina.

Para el atardecer tendrían que llegar.

* * *

Después de varias horas de cabalgata, se detuvieron a tener una pausa cuando el sol estaba perfectamente sobre sus cabezas.

Todos se bajaron de sus caballos y se sentaron a descansar en un claro junto a un rio.

Los caballos se quedaron junto al rio descansando y tomando agua mientras el grupo se sentaba bajo la sombra de los arboles a almorzar.

Red había traído dos canastas con comida para el viaje ya que seria bastante largo.

Todos estaban sentados comiendo excepto Emma quien no paraba de caminar de punta a punta por los nervios de encontrarse con esta Regina mientras masticaba sin reparo un pedazo de carne que llevaba en su mano.

Henry estaba sentado haciéndoles preguntas a su padre y sus abuelos para poder llegarlos a conocer mejor. Snow y David le contaban sobre sus aventuras y su historia, Neal le contaba sobre todos los lugares donde estuvo y algunas de las cosas que hicieron en Storybrook juntos, Rumpelstiltskin escuchaba atentamente las historias que contaba su hijo ya que quería aprender que había sido de la vida de su hijo en todo el tiempo que no estuvo con el, Rumple contó detalles sobre la infancia de Bae cada vez que Henry preguntaba por algo ya que se negaba a que su nieto conociera los detalles mas oscuros de su persona. De todas formas aunque a los Charming les encantaba ver este lado del espectro no podían evitar ponerse tensos cada vez que Henry llamaba abuelo al espectro tan naturalmente.

Red simplemente intentaba que Emma se calmase un poco. -Hey Emma ya detente un poco. Si quisiéramos cavar un pozo hubiésemos traído una pala en vez de obligarte a caminar hasta que crearas uno.-

-Es que no puedo parar de pensar por que es que mi beso no funciono, se supone que somos amor verdadero también, no se supone que al besarla todos recuperarían la memoria.-

Red detuvo a Emma y coloco una nueva pieza de carne en su mano. -Algo que aprendí de tus padres es que no se puede realizar un beso de verdadero amor si uno de los dos no tiene todas sus memorias consigo.- La cara de Emma se relajo un poco. -De todas formas, quizás lo que se necesite para recuperar nuestras memorias no sea un beso de amor verdadero entre ustedes, no me dijiste que tu rompiste su maldición oscura con un beso en la frente de Henry. Tal vez eso sea lo que necesite, conectar un poco con Henry para darse cuenta que lo ama y que es su hijo… Aunque lo veo un poco imposible ya que tus padres estarán un poco en contra con que dejes que su ya tan querido nieto se acerque ni siquiera a tocar a Regina y mucho menos a intentar tener alguna clase de conexión sentimental con ella.-

Después de su charla con Red Emma se calmo un poco y decidió socializar un poco con su caballo para saber si podría montarlo ahora sin problema y ahorrarse las caricias de su madre mientras montaban. Después de unos minutos Emma quedo en buenos términos con su caballo. Se monto en el y dio una pequeña vuelta por el claro sin caerse. Snow se emociono mucho y se paro a aplaudirle completamente emocionada que su pequeña allá aprendido a montar, le faltaba poco para estar en lagrimas.

Emma se sintió un poco extraña al hablar tan abiertamente con su caballo como si fuera otra persona, pero sus preocupaciones se dispersaron inmediatamente cuando vio a su madre hablar con una parvada de pájaros azules que llegaron volando. Al parecer su madre enserio podía hablar con los animales y estos venían a informarle que sus guardias ya habían encontrado a uno de los hermanos Darling, a Tink y varios de los chicos perdidos.

* * *

Ya estaban a medio camino cuando las cosas se complicaron.

Red fue la primera en sentirlo y dio el grito para que todos se detuvieran. Red saco su espada y seguido lo hicieron también Snow y David. Seguido rodearon con sus caballos al de Henry para poder protegerlo de cualquier peligro. Cuando Neal estuvo a punto de sacar su propia espada el espectro se coloco delante de él para protegerlo de cualquier peligro que viniera.

Emma se acerco lentamente con su caballo a Red. -Rubs, ¿Que sucede?-

-Hay alguien en el bosque que nos quiso tender una emboscada.- Red miro hacia todos lados oliendo la esencia de los atacantes a lo largo de todo el camino, estaban escondidos entre los arboles y eran por lo menos siete hombres y cuatro mujeres. Si tan solo hubiesen avanzado unos metros mas no tendrían escapatoria. -EN NOMBRE DE SNOW WHITE Y EL PRINCIPE JAMES REYES Y SOBERANOS DEL BOSQUE ENCANTADO, LES ORDENO QUE SE MUESTREN ANTE NOSOTROS EN ESTE MOMENTO.- Grito Red a todo pulmón.

Las armaduras negras que salieron caminando de entre los arboles eran inconfundibles. Soldados de Regina. Diez soldados en total, una mitad empuñaba espadas y la otra arcos y flechas.

-¿Que es lo que buscan?- Pregunto Emma.

Una onceava persona paso por entre los guardias y se posiciono delante de ellos.

-Creo que es muy obvio que lo que estoy buscando es a mi hijo…-

* * *

 _Recamara de Regina. Esa misma mañana._

 _Regina_ se despertó lentamente para encontrarse con los ojos de Margareth viéndola fijamente desde entre sus pechos. _Esta mujer es una maldita psicópata, ¿Quien mira dormir a otra persona?, de todas formas esa cara de perrito enfermamente enamorado me_ _servirá_ _en el futuro._

Cuando Margareth vio los ojos de su reina abrirse, una enorme sonrisa se le formo en el rostro, estaba felizmente medio recostada sobre la reina con su cabeza entre los pechos de esta. En su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez que lo que había pasado anoche no fue solo sexo, si no que fue amor. Margareth había visto varias veces los ojos de su reina cambiar de café a violeta a lo largo de los años y por lo que le dijo la noche anterior ese tono verdoso que se mezclaba con sus orbes color café podría ser la manifestación del amor en los ojos de su reina. Y lo que le dijo a continuación su reina no hizo nada mas que ponerla mas alto.

 _Regina_ levanto una mano y acaricio tiernamente la cabeza de la mujer sobre sus pechos. -Lo de anoche fue increíble.- Coloco su mano bajo el mentón de la mujer y le levanto la cabeza para que la mirara a los ojos mas profundamente. -Tus ojos son preciosos. Quisiera despertarme viéndolos todos los días de mi vida.-

-Mi reina…- _Regina_ coloco un dedo sobre sus labios para callarla. _La muchacha parece que va a llorar de la alegría en cualquier momento._

-Llamame Regina.- _Las lagrimas ya recorrían sus mejillas._

-Lo haré.- Dijo con toda la felicidad del mundo mientras se relamía los labios. -También haré todo lo posible para que usted siempre este feliz mi re… Para que tu seas feliz Regina.- Dijo emocionada mientras plantaba un brusco beso sobre los labios de _Regina_.

Una enorme y torcida sonrisa se formo en los labios de _Regina_. -En ese caso… Solo me falta una sola cosa para ser completamente feliz.-

-¿Que es Regina? Dígamelo y haré lo posible para dárselo.-

-Mi hijo Henry.- Margareth la vio confundida. -Ya sabes sobre estos flashes de memoria que he estado teniendo,- Margareth asintió con la cabeza. -Algo que recuerdo muy bien es que Henry es mi hijo y lo quiero nuevamente conmigo.- La mujer de cabello rubio rojizo quedo paralizada.

-¿Su… su hijo? Entonces eso significa que usted… y esa mujer…-

-Esa mujer no significa nada para mi. Yo solo quiero que mi hijo vuelva a estar conmigo.- _Regina_ tomo las manos de Margareth y la miro directo a los ojos. -Dime Marge, ¿Nunca has pensado en tener hijos algún día?-

Margareth sonrió ante el apodo. -No mucho, ya que pensaba que con esto de… usted sabe… nunca le he dado mucho pensamiento a tener una familia en el futuro cercano… pero me encantaría si ust…- Margareth cerro la boca y se cubrió el rostro.

-¿Si que?-

-No es nada… es algo estúpido que pensé.-

-¿Dime que es?-

-Estaba pensando en que quizás…- Margareth comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. _Regina_ pudo leer claramente sus intenciones y busco entre las memorias de su hermana para lograr decirle las palabras correctas a la mujer frente a ella.

-Marge mirame a los ojos.- La nombrada hizo lo que se le ordeno tímidamente. -Me he estado fijando en ti desde que te saque de ese horrible pueblo, si tal vez si yo hubiese llegado mas temprano y hubiese salvado a la hija del carnicero también, no se si tu sentirías algo por mi...-

-Yo estoy así por usted desde que me saco de Ur, mi Reina.-

-De todos modos... no te iba a obligar a que me amaras, así que de todas formas decidí esperar, luego te vi crecer y comenzar a entrenar para convertirte en uno de mis caballeros, vi que eras leal hacia mi, mucho mas leal que cualquiera. Con lo que sucedió el día anterior me di cuenta que podía perder todo en cuestión de minutos.- La ilusión en la cara de Margareth hizo que la sonrisa de _Regina_ creciera. _Mas fácil de lo que pensaba._ -Por eso ahora quisiera tenerte aquí conmigo siempre a mi lado, pero no solo como caballero, pero también tienes que entender que Henry es algo que siempre estará conmigo y lo necesito. Ahora quiero que vayas y busques a mi hijo. Nuestro hijo… ¿Si es que quieres?-

-Yo… yo… yo estaría honrada de hacerlo mi reina…- La felicidad en su rostro era arrasadora. -Lo haré por ti Regina… Y por nuestro hijo también… Ya veras Henry tu nueva madre ira por ti cariño.- _Mujer ilusa._

Sin mas Margareth se paro de la cama junto su ropa, le dio un beso a _Regina_ y partió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

 _En las afueras de Oswell._

Norman un joven granjero del lugar le estaba contando a la extraña mujer que pasaba por el lugar los extraños y fascinantes sucesos que habían sucedido el día anterior. La extraña mujer tenia cabello rubio e iba vestida con una raída túnica. Le contó lo de aparecer con raras ropas y personas cayendo desde los cielos, y ahora le estaba contando completamente emocionado la historia de la Princesa Emma, Hija de Snow White y El príncipe Charming, había aparecido como una mujer adulta para salvarlos a todos con su electrizante magia.

La de la raída túnica escucho atentamente la historia que le contaba el chico, pero lo que le intereso mas que nada fue el hecho que la mujer fuera la hija de los reyes, quien ademas había aparecido con un hijo propio.

Después de que Norman terminara su relato la mujer se despidió y siguió con su camino. Mientras se alejaba del pueblo de Oswell la rubia en la raída túnica saco un pergamino de una de sus mangas y con magia hizo aparecer una pluma, lentamente abrió el pergamino hizo una pequeña tacha y luego escribió un poco; ahora mismo se dirigía al castillo del primer nombre en su lista anotada en el pergamino.

Su lista leía.

 _Por matar :_

 _Regina._

 _Snow White._

 _Charming._

Luego el ultimo nombre estaba tachado y reescrito al costado. _Rubia de la espada_ había sido tachado por una linea negra y ahora estaba escrito un nombre concreto. _Emma Swan._

* * *

 **AN: Bueno fue un capitulo un poco corto y raro, pero ya lo van a entender. Ya tengo prácticamente planeado como va a continuar este Fic, por eso les digo que este fic va a tener tan solo tres villanos y no se va a convertir en un eterno Long Fic, la parte de Zelena se terminara en máximo cuatro capítulos, el segundo villano tal vez ya tengan sus sospechas, pero el tercero, WOW el tercero.**

 **Por eso les propongo que le voy a regalar un Fic de lo que sea a la persona que me diga correctamente quienes van a ser el segundo y tercer villano de este fic, No importa que tan inmoral o pervertido sea lo voy a escribir.** _La verdad es que propongo esto por que estoy seguro que nunca lo adivinaran._

 **Para los que esperaban un capitulo de Una razón para quedarse, por favor esperen hasta la siguiente vuelta, tengo que terminar los Fics del nuevo Foro de OUaT . La verdad es que estoy teniendo problemas con el de vacaciones perfectas ya que no me gusta como esta quedando por que no es muy original y se parece demasiado a cualquier Fic sobre vacaciones,** _(si alguno pudiera prestarme alguna idea estaría muy agradecido),_ **Pero sin lugar a dudas esa falta de creatividad en vacaciones perfectas me dio el pie de entrada para una genial idea para el reto de San Valentín, al cual todavía no me anote pero ya muy pronto lo haré en cuanto termine el Fic, el cual aunque no sea SQ se que lo van a amar.**

" _There's a starman waiting in the sky, He'd like to come and meet us, But he thinks he'd blow our minds, There's a starman waiting in the sky, He's told us not to blow it  
Cause he knows it's all worthwhile, He told me:, Let the children lose it, Let the children use it, Let all the children boogie_."


End file.
